


Australia Bound

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: AU, Building bridges, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Waiting, omec fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: A slightly different take on the final episode of Defiance, in which the Omec do not get flung into space....but instead crash land on the other side of the planet after sending Doc and Irisa back down to Defiance.OR AS I LIKE TO CALL IT: and ending that doesn't suck!WARNING: INCOMPLETE Lots of really good filled out sections, a few skeleton dialogue areas, and some with little more than a few descriptor sentences. Should probably be 10-15 chapters long totally filled in, but given what there is I'm breaking it into 4 pieces roughly the same size and calling them 'chapters'. Enjoy!
Relationships: Datak Tarr/OC, Irisa Nyira/Alak Tarr, Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater, Joshua Nolan/Kenya Imposter, Meh Yewll & Amanda Rosewater & Irisa Nyira & Stamah Tarr, Meh Yewll/Amanda Rosewater, Meh Yewll/OC, Stamah Tarr/Datak Tarr, Stamah Tarr/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1

The darkness was warm and enveloping and occasionally suffocating. The first time that happened, she tried to scream and felt a sharp pain in her side. It faded quickly, and the next time she just endured. Whether time was flowing or standing still, she wasn’t quite sure. 

Was this death?”

Death, she decided, would be a lot less boring. 

Eventually, there was sound. Then she realized it had always been there, just...distant. Out of reach. 

Voice would come and go. Sometimes, they even almost made sense. 

That one was almost a song.

That one was nervous skitterings and certain delcarations by turn. 

That one was...in charge.

Something touched her face.

“..Samir, she....”

The darkness enveloped her again.

The voices came here. 

And there was...there was...

A hand, her memory eventually supplied. A hand within her own. It squeezed every so often, then waited. 

I need...need to...

Her fingers flickered.

The squeeze came again, more insistnat, but ther darkness was back, pressing against her mind.

There was a soft touch on her forehead, and a voice.

“..know yo...were...plea....ack...”

She sunk back into nothingness.

She was cold. 

It was almost a relief, to feel something new. TO experience neither pain nor nothingness nor-

She was shaking.

Something seized her, held her tight.

“...mir! She-”

Light blazed across her vision, and somewhere in the haze of the constant spasms and ice settling into her bones, she realized her eyes were open! 

A blur swam in and out of sight. A dark brown...face? A face, yes. And one...one-

A burst of light.

Silence.

Nothingness. 

By degrees, awareness returned. 

Cool sheets against her skin.

An ever-present ache in her hands and legs. 

Beeps, she realized for the first time. Clicks and whirls and....machines. And...breathing?

Scent filtered in. Antiseptic. A...perfume? Blood. Lots and lots and lots of blood. 

Open your eyes! Friggin-

The light did not sear this time. It burned gently, like a too-warm plate against the palm. She blinked, slowly, then again. Focus was harder to achieve. Sparks floated across her vision,and colors kept bleeding out of things as she tired to identify them. A figure just on the edge of her sight shifted. 

“Huh...” The tortured gasp made her jump. Then she realized the sound had come from her own raw throat.

“Mm-”

“Doc?”

Sleep fogged as the voice was, and eyes still refusing to cooperate, she wasn’t sure who it was. Hands touched her face, and she jerked away from them instinctively. 

“Easy, Doc, easy. Its just me, Irisa. Samir? Samir!!”

There was a crash in the next room, and then feet slapping the floor. 

“Yes? I’m here!” Meh gets a glimpse of him fumbling for glasses before her vision starts to fade away again.

“She’s awake, she...”

Starting to fade.

“Doc? Doc!”

Two faces, vying for space.

“Ah-...”

“Water, give her some water.” Dribbling a few drops in her mouth. She manages to wet her tongue and throat. 

“Mo-”

“More?”

A weak nod. A few more dribbles.

“Wha-” Vision starting to grey out again.

“I’m sorry,” Samir. “I’m trying to help, but there’s so much I don’t know-”

“Sca...scanner...”

He grabs it, brings it over. Scans her, shows her the monitor. She mumbles out some directions.

“But...that will kill-”

A...hu...man...” A deep, shaky breath. “Not...hum...an....”

“Oh! Oh, right. I’ll just...” He gives her what she asked for. Slowly, she starts to level out. Irisa carefully feeds her sips of water. Her body aches, her vision still swings and...

What happened to her?

Irisa paused, and the doctor realized she’d spoken aloud.

“You don’t remember?”

The doctor blinked at her blearily, and memories and thoughts and possible hallucinations began to rise a she tried to dredge up the past. Panic rose as well, a first clutching her throat. She...she-

“Doc!” Irisa, holding her down. “Doc, its alright! You’re safe!”

A hand pressed to her cheek.

It was familiar, and she clung to it like a lost sailor to a piece of flotsam.

Breathing slowing.

“I’m right here, Doc.”

Darkness rose.

“I’m right-”

The next time she woke, it was day. Voices could be heard in the background, and sunlight streamed in the hgh, frosted windows.

“Doctor Yewll?”

A cool hand touched her cheek, and she forced aching muscles and tendons to move. It was Stama, seated beside her bed. Her face, with the smile that rarely reached her eyes, sparked something. A voice. A...memory...?

Tell her...

“Doctor?”

Meh blinked, and was back in the present. Which sucked.

“Sit up.” She mumbled through dry lips.

“You wish to sit up?”

“Mm.” Nodding.

“Do you require assistance?”

A flat stare.

“Of course.”

Sitting up hurts, but also helps clear the fog. She drinks more water, and nibbles on some bread. Her hands ache. Samir eventually shows up. She can tell he’s exhausted. He runs some tests, and she interprets the results. Orders a few other things. In the middle of watching him change her iv bags, she goes under again.

Waking again, it is now night. Irisa is with her. She sees the Lawkeeper badge this time pinned to her chest. More water. Finally, she asks what happened to her. Irisa tries to explain. There was a trap. Or something. Something went wrong. They killed Kindzi, but weren’t able to actually take over the arkbrain. Datak took her out of the link up, and carried her back to the launchpad. Gave her to Irisa, said they would follow right behind. But they didn’t. The ship...left. The town’s been in turmoil ever since. Amanda is trying to pull things together, but she’s still recovering too. 

“I’m sorry.” Quietly. “I really...don’t remember.”

“What’s the last thing you do remember?”

“...the launch pad.” Closing her eyes. “I got us to the launch pad and...that’s it.”

“Ok. When you’re able, do you think you could look at the Omec equipment that got left behind? Maybe it can tell us where the ship went. Or what happened to it.” Shrugging. “No one else can make heads or tails of it. Even Stamah gave it a try, since she can read Omec, and it didn’t work.”

“...drones.”

“What?”

“Were there any...drones...the floating ball-things....left behind?”

“I think so, yeah. Amanda had everything dragged from the mines to the munitions warehouse.” Pausing. “Just to warn you...a lot of folks saw the bodies?”

“Bodies?”

“The clones. Amanda got pissed when they talked about dumping them near the hellbugs. She made them burn them wtih the rest of the victims the Omec killed.”

“...great.” Sighing, and closing her eyes.

“Doc...no one blames you.”

“No, some of them do. Because people are people.” Dryly.

“I don’t blame you.”

“well...I guess that’s something.” Seeing her badge again. “Congrats on the promotion. Nolan would be proud.”

“Thanks.” Swallowing hard. “I’d rather have my dad.”

“...yeah, I know.” Sighing. “Get a drone to me tomorrow night, I’ll see what i can do.”

“Thanks.” Tiredness starting to weigh in. Irisa helps her lay back down.

“You’re being...awful nice...” drying, around yawns.

“I’m trying to do the right thing.”

Doc snorts.

“You and me both, kid.”

-090-

When she wakes up, Stamah is there. First time she gets up. Stama is able to support her buckling legs alone, she goes to the clinic bathroom. There she strips away the bandages to asses the damage. The skin is growing back, and there’s no more bleeding. She asks for her own clothes, at a red case from upstairs. Gives Stama a key to her rooms. She only gives her a thin tunic and leggings, but it's better than nothing.

The next few days follow the same cycle. Wake, eat, drink, work a little, sleep more. Stamah is with her in the morning, Irisa with her at night. Her legs still very weak, and a scan shows multiple torn ligaments and tendons. Same in her hands. Both will require further intervention to work properly. Samir is not capable of doing the surgery alone, so Meh has to heal more first. She spends most of her time sleeping or working. She doesn’t talk much, and eats and drinks only when reminded. 

She does ask Stamah to look in on the families of those she fed to the Omec. Stamah agrees.

She wakes one day to find Amanda sitting beside her instead. Describe the exhausted, thin, and disheveled woman.

“You look like shit.”

“So do you.” Amanda, quietly.

“You’re a terrible patient.” Eyeing her up and down.

“So are you.” Picking up the drone pointedly.

“At least I’m still in bed.” Smirking. “You should be too. Plenty of room here if you want to share...?”

“Hm.” Like usual, Amanda ignores the flirting. “Do you really think you can find out what happened to Nolan and Datak?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Shrugging. “But I will try.”

“...thank you.” Quietly and sincerely. 

Doc looks away, and clears her throat. “In all seriousness, how are you up and about? Stitches don’t heal that fast.”

“The land coach arrived with some supplies you ordered, including some plastiderm. Samir used it to fix my incision. It still hurts, but I can’t rip it open now.”

“Ah. Mind if I take a look?” Amanda gives her a look. “I need to see how he did. He’s only observed me using it before.” Amanda complies, and lifts her shirt. Doc makes a face. Samir walks in, tries to walk back out.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll just-”

“Get in here.” Meh.

“Yes, Doctor Yewll.”

Doc points to the scar. “Tell me what you did right and what you did wrong.”

Amanda is impressed at Doc’s ability to teach. She feels a little silly holding her shirt up, but its clear both are fully absorbed in examining the wound and its progress, nothing else. Stama walks in just as Amanda is allowed to recover her stomach. She’s needed elsewhere, and its time for Meh’s bath.

“Bath?” Meh, confused.

Stama, still smiling. “You stink. And even if no one else can smell it, I can. I have already prepared everything you need...”

Amanda laughs at Meh’s indignant expression.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh yes it is.” Helping Meh from the bed to a wheelchair. “Come now, doctor, You will feel much better afterwards.”

Samir starts to strip the sheets, Amanda helps with the pillows. 

“How bad is it, really? Doc’s condition?”

“I don’t know.” Frustrated. “She hasn’t really had a chance to teach me much about indogene’s yet, and I think she’s trying not to worry me when she reads her own scans. I know she’s going to need a few surgeries to get her hands and legs working right again, and I don’t think I’ll be able to do them.”

“Has she recovered any memories?”

“No, not yet. And I have no clue if she will. I’ve seen the stills of the scans she had me perform, but I can't make heads or tails of them. The entire structuring of their brains is unlike anything i’ve ever seen, and she has so many modifications...”

“Modifications...?” Confused.

“Cybernetic implants that assist with her work. Inertial dampeners for steady hands, support disks in her spine for how much time she spends bent over, extended memory bands for information retrieval, uh...wireless transceiver so she can communicate via radio waves. Oh! And low-light sensors in her eyes. She can practically see in the dark!”

“...wow.”

“You didn’t know?” Smile slipping a big. Amanda shakes her head. “Ah...she may not be happy I told you...”

“I can keep it to myself.”

“Thanks.” Obvious relief. “She doesn’t yell, usually, but she’ll just give me this look-” He shudders.

“It’s alright. Your secret is safe with me.”

-090-

That night, Meh is finally able to interface with the drone. She practices a bit, having it do things for her. Irisa watches, grinning. Then Berlin walks in. Immediately starts to draw her weapon.

“No!” Meh and Irisa together. Berlin relaxes.

“Sorry.” Watching it hover. “What’s it do?”

Meh explains. Also how she plans to use it for repairs on herself.

“What are you doing here?”

“She usually comes to check on me.” Irisa. “You’re just usually asleep.”

“It’s good to see you looking less like a corpse.”

“Thanks. Is your boyfriend in the area?”

“He will be next week. Why?”

“I might need a few things. Super-condensed power cells. Signal conversion units. Maybe a small signal booster.”

“Those won’t be cheap.” Thoughtful.

“Quote me a price, and we’ll talk.”

“Alright.” To Irisa. “You need anything.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“_____ and _____ are set at the Net. All else is quiet.”

“Ok. See you in the morning.” Irisa.

“See you then.” Berlin. Nodding. “Goodnight, Doctor Yewll.”

“Berlin.” the drone bobbing a bit. The soldier cracks a smile. After she goes, Meh and Irisa chat a bit more. Mostly about the need to know what happened. Meh explains what she’s discovered: something scrambled her circuits, and as a result she can’t remember. She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to recover the memories, but she’s trying. Irisa says she knows she is. Also, she doesn’t need to stay anymore. Meh has the drone to help her around. Irisia decides to stay one more night, just to be sure.

-090-

Meh is now able to stay awake most of the day, uses a wheelchair to get around powered by a second drone. Professor X reference (bald and awesome!) that no one gets. She realizes Nolan probably would have. Introduce the new MCO (Mining Chief Officer). Handsome and strong and charismatic and clearly interested in Amanda. 

Gulanite is flowing in, and with it people. And scrip. Businesses start opening up again. 

-090-

Meh completes the first surgery on her hands. Its successful, which makes life a good deal easier. 

-090-

“Doc?”

The indogene looked up from where a drone was holding scanner over her hands. “In here.”

“Ah...if you’re busy...”

“No, just checking my handiwork. Bandages should be off tomorrow, and full mobility restored by the end of the week.”

“Good. Good...why did you ask Stamah for help instead of me?”

“...really?” Surprised. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

Crossing her arms. “I didn’t realize you and Stamah were that good of friends.”

“We aren’t.” Meeting her gaze levely. “But you’re about to collapse from exhaustion, and I didn’t want my problem to be the straw the broke the Mayor’s back.”

“...I am not about to collapse.”

“You’re closer than you think. When was the last time you ate a hot meal and sat through the whole thing?”

“Ah...few days ago?” Not quite certain.

“And when was the last time you slept a solid eight hours?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Are you taking the painkillers Samir prescribed?”

“...no.” Sullen.

“Why not?” Patient.

“...they make me sleep too long.”

“Right. Totally about to collapse.” Rolling her eyes. “You can get away with ignoring Samir. You will not get away wtih ignoring me. Tomorrow, I’m fixing one of my legs. By the time I get my hands back, I’ll also be able to walk again. And if you aren’t making a regular habit of eating full meals, taking your pills and sleeping through the night by then I will come find you and prescribe you a week of bedrest. Irisa has promised to help me enforce it. Got it?”

“Planning a coup, Doc?”

“Just saving your life, as usual. You’re welcome.” As an afterthought. “And we need to schedule you coming in to get your plastiderm fixed. It pulls when you turn too far to the right, doesn’t it?”

“How could you tell?”

“I’m a doctor.” Dryly. “It’s an easy fix. And good practice for Samir.”

“...ok.”

“I will admit that I had a second thought to asking Stamah for help.” Sighing “The Tarrs could use the good PR right now.”

“Oh, for...”

“She’s a community leader, and with Datak gone in charge of some very big businesses in town. Fighting amongst ourselves is the last thing we need right now. So...good PR for her, to support the whole team, seems like a good plan for now.”

“Ok, ok...” Not pleased, but accepting. “...I can live with that.”

“Good. Hate to see you die.” Flippant.

Amanda cracks a smile. 

-090-

Meh completes the surgery on her leg. The other will take longer as she needs to grow new tendons to replace the old ones, and that will take time. She has a cane, and walks with a pronounced limp. She gets to work refurbishing a console so try and recover her lost memories.

-090-

Stamah and Amanda are looking for Meh, for a meeting of some kind. Find her hooked up to a computer. She projects her ‘mind self’ for them to speak to with a drone. Stamah sees that which Amanda doesn’t: a marriage collar. Marked ‘widow’. Meh is able to recover most of the memories.

The arkbrain was trapped. She couldn't fully connect in, and trying triggered an escape plan. The ship was aimed towards Australia. Then Datak pulled her out, and misordered the circuits, causing a powersurge. Damaged her brain temporarily. She remembers Datak’s message for his wife.

Tell her I’m coming home.

That’s it.

Afterwards, they leave Meh to rest. 

Stamah asks Amanda on the way out if she knew Meh used to be married.

She didn’t.

“Until today, either did I.” Curious.

-090-  
Insert more Amanda POV’s after Meh wakes up. Amanda running the town, meeting people, assessing the damage, and making decisions. Alak is really stepping up helping Irisa out. Amanda is trying to be there for her as well. She’s very worried about Nolan. She also asks Meh to officially join the town council. Meh accepts. 

-090-

Meh begins to cobble together pieces of the Omec tech. Being semi-crippled, she gets a lot of help from others doing the heavy work. She takes over an abandoned warehouse to do it. Conversation with Amanda while she works about her drowning in work.

It takes a long time, cracking all the layers of the Omec coding using a cobbled together system, but she manages it. And manages to track where the ship went. She needs to tell the others

-090-

Basically, Amanda needs help and Stamah is offering her services. Administrative duties in the government. Not Amanda’s direct assistant, but definitely worth of a spot on the council. Irisa and Meh are both present, and both want their support. Irisa won’t take a side, Doc is at the window, seemingly not paying attention.

“Doc,” Amanda, trying to pull her into the discussion. “Please explain to Stamah that regardless of her skills, there is no way we can possibly entrust her as amember of the city council-”

“Clean slate.” Muttered to herself.

“Doctor Yewll, perhaps if you could explain to Amanda-”

“Clean slate.” A little louder.

“Doc?” Irisa.

Looking the trio. “By any logical standard, none of us should trust the others.” To Amanda. “You’ve lied to me, sided against me, and held me down to skin me against my will. You also allowed the Omec into Defiance, sided with Pottinger, and agreed to kill Irisa.” To Stamah. “You murdered her sister, betrayed Defiance to Rahm Tak, plotted with the E-Rep and the Omec and let’s not get started on the shady business deals your empire is built on, hm?” To Irisa. “While the most honest of this bunch, you still refused to ask for help and nearly destroyed the world.” To them all. “And as for me...well, we don’t have time to list my crimes in their entirety. Btu suffice to say...it’s probably wisest not to trust me either.”

“So, we are doomed before we have begun?” Stamah, bitterly.

“Not necessarily.” Looking down. “We need...a clean slate. The past is the past, and we are moving towards the future. Whatever happened before, good or bad, is forgotten, and we make decisions based only on the needs of right now.” To Amanda. “You’re drowning in work you shouldn’t be doing because the council is still two or three bodies short. Work Stamah is more than capable and willing to handle. Yes, it grants her a seat on the council. Given that she is a large business owner and employs a good number of Defiance citizens, I think its a logical decision.”

“We can’t forget the past.” Amanda, hissed. “Irisa?”

“...I’m going to side with Doc.” Crossing her arms. “She’s right. Defiance won’t survive if we don’t stand together. Most of the original city leaders are gone or dead, and you can’t hold it together by yourself for much longer.”

“If you fall, so does Defiance.” Doc, quietly.

“That is true.” Stamah. “The people trust you, which means we must protect and support you.”

“So we’re allies?” Amanda, dryly.

“No.” Doctor Yewll said with a smirk. “Friends. We’ve all betrayed allies, but we’ve been pretty good with friends.” Shrugging. “Mostly.”

“Friends.” Amanda, incredulous. “Right, yeah, that makes total sense.”

“What’s the Nolan saying?” Meh to Irisa.

“We live or die together.” Irisa.

“Exactly. That’s how its going to be.” Doc. “So, are you in or out?”

“In.” Stamah, stoutly. “For whatever my allegiance is worth, and my friendship as well.”

“I’m in,” Irisa, arms crossed. “My father believed in this place and the people in it. I want it to still be here when he gets back.”

“And obviously I’m in.” Yewll. “Amanda?”

“You’re crazy. Saying we’re friends doesn’t make it so.”

“You’re right. But being together can. So...dinner tonight at my place?”

“You cook?” Irisa.

“Nope, but _____ the street vendor makes a very credible ____ ___ _____. My treat.”

Amanda throws her hands up.

“Fine, I’ll come. But I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

-090-

It was awkward for a number of reasons. For one, none of them had actually been in Doc’s upper rooms before other than Stamah’s brief foray some weeks ago. And for another she didn’t have enough chairs for everyone. IRisa sat on the bed that was better described as a cot, and Amanda perched on a stool while Stmaha took the only true chair and used a corner on the table Meh had cleared for her takeout box of fried noodles. 

The fact that none of them spoke and Amanda was clearly annoyed didn’t help.

“This is fun,” Meh, putting her carton aside after only a few bites. “How is yours? Mine was a bit spicier than usual.”

“You’re done?” Irisa, around a mouthful.

“Yeah, you want the rest?” Holding it out.

“Yeah.” Meh trades looks with Amanda, so like Nolan.

“Here,” handing it over.

“I’m not an expert on indogenes,” Amanda. “But most of the ones I’ve met eat like normal people.”

“They probably weren’t fitted with hyper-efficient digestive tract due to space travel.” Sass master. “More than a few bites, and bad things happen.”

“Bad things?”

“I’m a doctor, and I’m being purposefully vague. Do the math.”

“Let’s not.” Iris, mouth full. “I’m still eating.”

Stamah starts to talk to Irisa about Alak and Luke. Its stiff and awkward, but ends on a warm note. Stamah produces some cookies she brought, and Meh steals a small piece of Irisa’s in passing. Small stomach problems!

Meh drops the bomb that if the Harvester landed in one piece, and if anyone is still on board to run the equipment....she might be able to contact it.

“How long have you known?” Amanda.

“A day or two.” Shrugging. “The fact that I believe its possible, though, is based on getting some equipment from the VC. And if we’re making a request, I’d like to add on a few things for the clinic that might make life easier.”

“Done.”

“Do understand that what I’m talking about isn't’ a long shot. Its beyond that, and if it were anyone but Datak and Nolan I would say its impossible.”

“But they’ve already done the impossible.” Stamah.

“And survived.” Irisa.

“Exactly.” Meh. Well, she made the promise. Now she has to hope she can keep it.

“...ok.” Amanda, nodding slowly. “Ok, I’m in.”

“Good.” Doc. “Who’s hosting dinner tomorrow night?”

“I will.” Stamah. “Alak and Luke already have plans to dine with me. A few more places at the table will be no trouble.

-090-

The dinner at the Tarr residence goes well. Luke makes everyone more relaxed, and Doc ends up holding him most of the time while everyone eats. 

Irisa walks home with Luke and Alak. 

Amanda nd Doc head back to their side of town.

“Luke is the perfect baby.” Meh.

“How so?” Curious, Amanda.

“He goes home at the night with his parents.”

“Ah...not children for you?”

“I am not naturally maternal.” Putting her hands behind her back. “Life is beautiful, people who raise children and do it well should be given award, but its not for everyone and one of those everyones is me.”

“I dunno, Doc,” nudging her. “I think you’d have made a good mom.”

“A sweet sentiment from a sweet woman, ans a practical as rose petals.” Mildly. “No. Even if I was with someone with whom I wanted to raise a family, how could I ask a child to accept my legacy?”

“Doc...you’re life’s not over yet. The legacy you leave behind could still change.”

“Well, at any rate...it’s unlikely to happen at this point.” Considering. “Far more likely to happen for you, actually.”

“Oh, I’d be a terrible mother.”

“You raised Kenya, alone, in the middle of war.” Seriously. “And she was your sister, not your child.”

“I’ve never even held a baby for more than a minute or two.”

“Oh, that part’s easy. Its the commitment that most people struggle with. Day in and day out for years, with very little thanks and a whole lot of shit.”

“...that sounds surprisingly like being the Mayor.”

“Exactly.” Pointed look. Then. “Well, this is you.”

“Doc?”

“Hm?”

“...I still think this might end in flames.”

“Oh, its possible. I calculated the odds.”

“But if it works...then you probably saved Defiance.”

“Going to build me a statue?”

“Not unless you’re paying for it.”

“Hm, no.” Smirking. “Goodnight, legs.”

“Night, Doc.”

It might just work at that.

-090-

A few more bonding scenes before the VC arrives. Amanda makes french toast, and Mehg ets an actual table and chairs. Her place ends up hosting the most often, because Irisa doesn’t have one and Amanda doesn’t really have room but Doc (once she cleans this up) actually has a partial kitchen. Cooking lessons. 

-090-

Stamah thoroughly enjoying her work in the Town Hall, and being very good at it.

-090-

Amanda finding Meh in the middle of the night working on the Omec tech. She can’t sleep, and its because of a run-in with one the families. She fed the mother to the Omec. Not her fault. Who’s fault is it? Blah blah blah. 

-090-

Irisa and Alak courting.

-090-

Meh finds Amanda pacing about, trying to figure something out. Makes her talk it out. 

“I feel like I’m still drowning. Even with Stamah’s help, and yes she’s being more than useful, I just can’t...I feel like I’m lost, with nothing to hold on to.”

Impulsively, which is odd for her, Meh offers her her hand. “Then hold onto this.”

Impulsively, Amanda takes it, and inexplicably it does make her feel better. Also a little silly.

“...thanks, Doc.”

“Anytime.” 

It becomes their thing. But only the one hand, the other never quite healed right. Later scene in which that is discussed. 

-090-

Meh stood beside Irisa as the cars approached, wishing she didn’t have to lean quite so much on her cane.

“Leg alright?” Irisa asked as she kept an eye out for anyone with an unwise agenda popping up. 

“Yes,” she replied in the too-patient tone of someone tired of being asked. 

“You could wait inside...”

“I’m fine. Now pay attention.”

Official greetings. Introductions. They head inside to sit down and talk. 

“You must know why we are here, Mayor Rosewater,” the official said as he settled in his seat. “I am here for Joshua Nolan.”

“Joshua Nolan left on the Omec ship,” Amanda replied steadily. “Not by choice, we believe.”

“That is a...difficult to swallow tale.” Glancing at Meh. “I am assuming you have some proof?”

“We do. Doctor Yewll?”

“How would you prefer to receive it?” the indogene said from her seat. 

“I wish to see your credentials first.” 

The doctor paused, then nodded. Carefully pulling her sleeves up, she revealed an unusual expanse of skin to past her elbows. The official raised his brows, but said nothing. Something is done (a shot or a phrase or something) and extensive indojinse script springs to life on her arms. The VC official is impressed. Then pauses.

“My condolences.”

“It was a long time ago.” Flatly.

“Are you familiar with the veritas codex?”

“Yes.” She is handed something. An orb or a cube. She holds it and it glows softly.

“Very good. So long as it registers as truth, I will accept your verbal account as sufficient proof. Please begin.”

Meh recounts everything. It is sufficient and efficient. The items remains glowing softly. 

The proof is accepted, along with the fact that Defiance upheld its end of the bargain. Negotiations can begin.

The VC plans a celebratory dinner, to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity. Amanda informs the MCO that he’s invited to the dinner, and that he can bring one person with him. He asks if he could bring her. She turns him down (not appropriate) but...maybe drinks some time? He accepts.

Amanda and Meh both attend alone, Stamah brings a servant and Irisa brings Alak. Rynn comes as well, as the official owner of the mines. She openly flirts with Meh, who is amused but doesn’t really respond. The MCO brings his sister, and tries to flirt with Amanda. She’s all business, and has no time for it. 

Overall, its a success. They can move forward.

-090-

With some new VC gifted equipment, Meh is able to lock on a more exact location for the ship. It did land, is at least in somewhat intact. That is all she knows for now. The VC plans to send an expedition to discover more. She has not yet been able to make contact through the radiation.

-090-

Doc’s surgery to fix her other leg. Using the drones and Samir, its also successful!! Yay! No more cane!!

-090-

The VC makes an embassy in teh town, and brings in an official, permanent liaison. Amanda plans a party to welcome the new Liason, and their entourage. Meh is late, due to an early birth. She still attends, at Amanda’s personal request (made earlier that evening). Because the party is well underway, she slips in unnoticed. She takes a drink and goes to hide on the balcony, not watching to watch the MCO continue his futile attempts. 

Stamah, however, notices her and pulls her over to meet someone. Rynn notices, and comes over to demand news of the woman and child. This attracts the attention of Amanda and the Liason. 

Meh announces the mother and babes are fine. Twins, a regular miracle! Amanda looks perplexed, and the Liaison advisor explains: Irathients think twins are lucky, but that announcing them before the birth guarantees pain and misery for both. So Doctor Yewll knew they were twins, and didn’t say. Amanda congratulates Rynn on her people’s good fortune, and the doctor on a successful birth. 

“If I can steal you a minute, I’d like to introduce you to our new Votanis Collective liaison, Rector Fulgram, and his advisor-”

“Doctor Vodran.” meh, in surprise.

“Doctor Yewll,” the indogene woman replied warmly. “You haven’t aged a day.”

Doctor Yewll cracked a small smile. “And you need new lines.”

“I didn’t realized you knew our doctor,” Amanda.

“Meh and I had the pleasure of collaborating on some projects many years ago,” Wyte replied with a small smile. “We remained in touch for several years, before her departure from the VC.” To Meh in indojinse. “I was never able to give you my condolences, friend. We mourned with you in Lev’s death. However, I have news of many of your old friends and colleagues, if you should care to hear of them.”

“...I would, yes.” In English. “Amanda, would you might if I catch up with Doctor Vodran?”

“Not at all.” Smiling.

“Rector Fulgram.” A polite nod.

“Doctor Yewll.” A polite bow back. 

“Thank you, Mayor Rosewater. I promise not to keep her to myself too long.” Taking Meh’s arm as they start to walk away. Amanda notices and hides her grin by taking a drink. Well, well...

-090-

The next morning, Meh comes to the weekly council meeting like usual

Stamah, sitting next to her. “Well, you are not as tired as I expected you to be.”

“Why would that be?” Curious.

“If the Liaison advisor had tried any harder to get your attention, she would have been stripping her clothes off at the party last night.” Quietly.

“Jealous?” Smirking. “And trust me, that wasn’t her trying. She was just being friendly.”

“If we’re done gossiping.” Amanda, sitting down. “We’re all busy today...”

AFterwards.

“Doctor Yewll, if I could have a work,” Amanda, motioning to her office.

“Sure.” A little confused. “What do you need?”

“I just wanted to have a word with you about-” She shuts the door firmly and sighs. “-sorry, I don’t actually need you, but I didn’t want MCO to follow me either.”

“Oh dear. Drinks go that badly?” Smirking, leaning on the couch. 

“Apparently I have lips that beg to be kissed.” Rolling her eyes. “Like I would let a man kiss me just because he buys me a drink.”

“Well, he’s not wrong, but that does seem an unsafe assumption.” Still smirking.

“You spoke with Dr. Vodran for quite a long time last night.” Leading statement.

“Well, we had quite a bit to catch up on. Ten years worth of news on old colleagues and students can take a while.”

“Students? You were a teacher?” Pausing. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re very good with Samir.”

“You think so?” Surprised. “...uh, thanks. And it was more like mentor, and only for a few years. They gave me the hard-headed ones, I either set them straight or kicked them out. The war quickly required my talents elsewhere.”

“You know..I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about the VC this much.”

“I never intended to be in contact with them again. However, if you’re going to insist that you still want me on the council-”

“I do.” Quickly.

“Then there are some things you should know.” Looking uncomfortable. “Firstly...I was married, before I left the VC, and ended up in Defiance. We were working in a dark lab, doing some fairly awful things that we justified by telling ourselves we were doing it to end the war. It broke her, and she killed herself. That broke me, and I left. Headed north into human-governed lands and tried to...make things right.”

“I’m telling you this because, first off, Wyte knew Lev. The project she mentioned we all worked on together, and they knew each other from a previous assignment. She was there when we were wed. However, given how governments cover their asses, what happened to Lev...didn’t officially happen. It was probably blamed on a lab accident or...or random attack. Officially, we weren't on assignment, so it wasn’t worth it to attempt to punish me for leaving. But...I knew they wouldn’t be pleased, so aside from a few general request for medical information trades I cut myself off from everyone I knew before. Wyte is my first contact with that life in ten years, and she is unfortunately...chatty. Its going to come up.” Clearing her throat. “Especially since I’m not...in mourning.”

“Thank you for telling me that.” Quietly. “Doc I’m...I’m so sorry, I-”

“Please don’t.” Firmly. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“...I do have a question.”

“Only one?” Snark.

“Why Defiance?”

“Nicolette Riordan.” Considering. “She promised peace between humans and Votans. She...mostly delivered it. Certainly better than anyone else had. So I stayed.” Shrugging. “Eventually, it became home.” Spreading her hands. “And apparently, since I won’t go back to the VC, they’ve come to me. Wonderful how that works out, eh?”

“I’m glad we have you, Doc.” Catching one of her hands. “I don’t know how we would have made it without you.”

“I am pretty fabulous, aren’t I?” Mock pride. Amanda hugs her impulsively.

“I’m sorry about your wife.” In a quick rush. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Carefully hugging her back. “Well...clean slate, right?”

“Right.” Awkwardly letting go.

“You know,” Doc’s sass mode to restore the balance. “If you’re really serious about shaking CMO loose, the best way is to imply you’ve already found someone.”

“And how would I do that?”

“Convince someone to convincingly plant one on your impossibly kissable lips where he can see.” Smirking.

“Are you volunteering?” It slips out before Amanda can stop it, but the words are out now, and she’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

Meh laughs, and its the first time Amanda can ever remember her backing down. “Touche.” It isn’t an answer one way or another, but there’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Amanda, Doc still smiling a bit. Its the Liaison with Dr. Vodran in two.

“I hope I am not interrupting, Mayor Rosewater.”

“Amanda, please.” Smiling. “And no, Dr. Yewll was actually about to leave.”

“Of course.” A wide smile. “I am glad you are here, Doctor Yewll. I neglected to tell you last night, the Votanis Collective granted your materials request, and sent part of it with me. The other half arrives next week. Dr. Vodran is at your disposal today to locate it among everything else we brought.”

“Excellent.” Looking back at Amanda. “Is there anything else you need me for today?”

“No, thanks Doc.”

“Then let’s go.” Dr. Vodran takes Meh’s arm. “I think you’re going to be very happy with some of the new equipment I brought you. I picked out the molecular reduction transistor myself-” The door closes.

“I’m glad you have someone to help keep Dr. Vodran occupied. She tends to get....restless if not mentally engaged in her work.”

“Restless? I suppose that makes sense. You almost never see Doctor Yewll not busy with some project or another.”

“Indogenes are useful, and very clever, but Rayetso help us when they get bored!” Holding up a file. “I have the documentation you requested

*finish later

-090-

Amanda having more awkward run-ins with the increasingly insistent CMO. 

-090-

More bonding dinners. They eat together 2-5 times a week. And occasionally she pretends they have one to avoid the MCO, and hides up in Doc’s rooms with her. They don’t always talk. Amanda brings some work, and so does she, and they stay in companionable silence for most of the time. 

-090-

Some sort of bad news. Something entirely out of their control. A bad arkfall storm? Amanda goes to the clinic when the all clear is called, finds Doc tiredly checking over her few patients. They retreat upstairs, and Amanda grabs her hand. 

“Mm, not that one.”

“Sorry, are you-?”

“I’m fine.” Carefully stretching her hand. “It just..aches. A little. Don’t worry about it.”

“Doc...” Warning. Catching her eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Its the same as its been for awhile.”

“...it didn’t heal right.” Sighing. “You said you fixed it-”

“I did fix it. As much as its going to get fixed.” Shrugging. “I can use it now. It only aches when I’ve had to use it a lot. Or...it gets squeezed a certain way.” Rueful. “You have a very strong grip for a human.”

“At least you didn’t say ‘for a girl’.”

“Keep it to yourself, if you don’t mind.” Clearing her throat. “Samir...messed some things up. He didn’t mean to, he didn’t know any better, he thought he was helping. Given the rarity of people plugging themselves into arkbrains now a days, I don’t think it’ll come up again.” Offering her other hand. “How are you holding up?”

“...alright.” Taking it. “How many did we lose?”

“Two. A miner who thought his hard hat would protect him, and a woman who waited too late to pack up her stall and get under cover.” Shaking her head. “Both perfectly preventable with a little common sense. Thankfully, we’ve had no major building failures. The last round of suggested reinforcements helped, I think.”

“How many injured?”

“Half a dozen seriously, but another twenty with mostly just scrapes and burns.” Rolling her eyes. “When people are going to learn that windows don’t actually protect you from arkfall, I don’t know.”

“Or at least not with the glass Favi Horthan turns out.”

“Exactly. And if they can afford the nice stuff, they probably don’t live in this town.”

“You do.” Smirking.

“Clearly that’s because some crazy human’s stubbornness has rubbed off on me.”

“Well, I’ve been accused of worse.” Giving her hand a final squeeze, then letting go. “Hungry?”

Her hailer chirps. “Yes, but I have work to do.”

“I’ll pick up something and leave it downstairs. And you’d better eat it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

-090-

More fancy dinners with VC reps passing through. The VC is trying to establish friendly ties with several other occuminites in their area, using Defiance as the ‘launch pad’. Hey also propose a new rail line (look at the map again) that would bring more commerce to Defiance.

-090-

Amanda gets pulled into the VC work, takes Doc with her to act as personal translator and to offer free medical services. Throw in a few of these.

-090-

Wyte letting it slip that Meh used to write poetry, and her wife loved it. Part of her work is still used to tell the story of escaping the colliding stars, the epic she wrote to first impress Lev. Amanda is surprised and impressed. 

-090-

Wyte convinces Meh to spend the night with her after a fancy event. She realizes after the fact aht Meh hasn’t been with anyone since Lev. Is both honored and very, “Well, this was long overdue, then.” Smiling. “I’m surprised you haven’t been through half the ladies in this town. Younger you-”

“Things change.” Looking away. “I’m more...particular now.”

“Aah.”

“Ah what?” Annoyed.

“You’ve already got your eye on someone.” Smiling more. “Who is it?”

Considering denying it. “You...don’t know them. And you won’t.” Clearing her throat. “She’s already in love with someone else, so I can’t say anything.”

“Not an indogene, then, because we don’t have any of that nonsense.” Meh shrugs helplessly. “Well, at least tell me about her. Is she beautiful?”

“I think so.” Smiling a bit. 

“If she’s not an indogene, what is it you like about her?”

“She’s...brave.” Sighing through her nose. “And kind. She makes other people want to be better than they are. She...makes me believe things can change. For the better. For everyone.”

“...I think I’d like her.”

“Hmph.”

“I’m not asking to meet her. Wouldn’t want to steal her out from under your nose, after all.”

Meh pinches her. “Don’t be a brat.”

“But its my specialty.” Grinning.

“Hm. I’d better do something about that.”

-090-

The next morning, someone sees her leaving, and word gets around that Meh slept over with Wyte. Amanda’s pleased for her, mostly. Having had almost a personal monopoly on Doc’s time for awhile, she’s resigned to losing part of that. 

Then Meh shows up for the next group dinner with no Wyte. Amanda asks her about it afterwards.

“I expected you to bring Wyte tonight.”

“Why?” Surprised. “I mean, she’s my friend, but she’s not...one of us.”

“But you and she are...together. Right?” Clearing her throat. “I mean-”

“We aren’t together.” Simply. “We’re...just friends.”

Amanda thought better of her. That’s where the argument comes from.

“Oh, so you just sleep with friends ‘just because’?”

“No, clearly I don’t because if I did I’d have slept with you and Stamah, wouldn’t I?”

“No! Of course not. We’re-” Cutting herself off.

“We’re what?” Colding.

“...I think you’re doing Wyte a disservice.”

“Not friends?” Amanda guiltily starts. “...right, fine. Well, if we’re not friends, then mind your own damn business. Because this isn't something I would discuss with anyone else.” Stalking off.

Amanda watches her go. 

Shtak.

-090-

Meh is cranky the next few days, Amanda as well. Stamah tries both, and is blocked on both ends. Irisa ignores it, and she joins her in leaving them to their misery.

-090-

Meh has figured out with Wyte that the radiation shifts about, and ‘thins’ at times. She tries sending messages during those times, to see if they go through. Wyte helps. One evening, during a charted thin spot, they get an answer.

Doc! I can hear you, Doc! We’re- Static.

“Holy Christmas...Nolan?!”

Wyte goes running. 

Yes, yes, its-

“Radiation is thickening. Nolan, in three days, if I lose you, can you try again? In...” Flipping through a chart. “Early morning, an hour after dawn. In three days.”

...three days...dawn...-ot it....

“Nolan...Irisa and Amanda are fine. Can you hear me?”

Yeah. Heavy static. Datak is fine t-

“Good. Its good you’re both fine.”

Doc?

“Yeah?”

Its good...your voi-

The static was all that remained.

Amanda and Rector burst in.

“You have him?!” 

“I’m sorry, we just lost transmission-” meh, standing quickly.

“But it was him? You spoke to Nolan?”

“Yes, and he said he was fine, he-” Amanda is hugging her hard, and Meh is frozen for a minute.

“You did it.” A teary gasp. “He’s alive.’

“Well, it is Nolan.” Dryly. “So it was practically a guarantee.”

Amanda kisses her on the beck. “Thank you!” Tuning to Wyte. “And you too, Dr. Vodran.” Shaking her hand. “You don’t know what this means to me. To this town.” Realizing. “Irisa! And Stamah and Alak. We need to-”

“No, you need to tell them.” Meh, taking a careful step back. “We have another window in three days, and we know they’ll be waiting for us this time. And while its fresh in my mind, there’s a few things I’d like to discuss with Wyte about adjustments we might make to the equipment.”

“Alright, but they might insist on talking to you personally. I know i want to hear more-”

“Give me half an hour, and I’ll be at your disposal.”

“Thank you.” Rushing out again.

“Well done, Dr. Vodran.” Liaison. “Dr. Yewll, a report on this would be appreciated.”

“You will have it tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Nodding and leaving. 

“Well,” Wyte in indojinse. “That I wasn’t expecting.”

“Success?” Dryly.

“That you were a liar. The woman you’re hung up on is the Mayor.” Waving a finger. “Don’t deny it. It was painted all over your face when she hugged you. And she’s in love with the man who contacted you, you poor dear.” Genuine.

“Leave it alone, Wyte.” Going back to the console. 

“Meh...” More gently.

“It is what it is. At least we’re friends now.” Shrugging. “It’s better than it was, and that’s enough for me.”

Coming to touch temples. “If you need someone to help work out any...frustrations...”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You should also keep in mind that you will pay for that lie, eventually.”

“Oh, will I?”

“Yes, you will. But...not today.” Back to business. “Now let’s get to work before they descend and spirit you away.”

“Alright-”

-090-

Meh spends hours hashing and rehashing the five minute conversations. Stamah and Irisa also hug her, and they celebrate with drinks in Amanda’s office. Alak is there to. They’re all very curious how the pair is alive, but unable to do more than speculate. Amanda calls a halt when there’s more yanws than conversation. 

Meh is the last to leave. She’s already been accosted by Irisa and Stamah. Alak settled for shaking her hand. But he picked the wrong hand. She hides it well. She’s shaking it out when Amanda catches her in another hug. 

“Thank you.”

“It wasn't just me.”

“But it mostly was.” Another kiss in the cheek. She can smell the alcohol on Amanda. “And that’s not all. You stayed. And you’ve been my friend. Thank you-”

Gently pulling her back, “This is about Berlin, isn’t it?”

“...how did you hear?” Crossing her arms defensively.

“...Stamah said something.” Taking another half step back to lean against the back of the couch. “You also drank more than I expected you to, given the news. You’re definitely a bit past your limit.

“I have not-” Doc just looks at her. “...only a little.” Scowling.

“So, are you going to let the Van Bach caravan in?”

“It would hardly be wise not to. They’re allies with the VC, and Conrad as very generous the last time he was here.”

“But he stole Berlin.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you and she...?” Having hand waving.

“Hm?” Realizing. “No! No, we...she was like my sister. I took her in, and treated her like family.” Sighing. “And then, when we needed her the most, she left.”

“Oh, yes, because love is always logical.” Rolling her eyes. “And to be afraid isa crime.”

“That isn’t-” Grumbling.

“But are you more upset with her or yourself?”

“What are you talking about?” Irritated.

“I heard it wasn’t her idea to call ‘dear Connie’ and bring him into town.” Pointed look. “And that you then basically sent them off on a free romantic evening together at the NeedWant in payment for the weapons.” A long silence. “Look...this isn’t my business, and I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, you’re right.” Shaking her head. “Are you sure you aren’t a good friend, because you’ve been sounding an awful lot like one lately. Especially compared to some of the shtako decisions I made earlier this week.”

“Oh no, you’re definitely confusing me with someone else.” Straight faced. 

“Right.” Smiling. “...yeah, I think its time to let this one go.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you home before you fall asleep on your couch. Which as your friend and doctor I have said, its in terrible shape. Replace it for the sake of everyone who has to sit on it, please.”

Amanda laughed. 

They walk to the NeedWant. Meh has her hands in her pockets, and Amanda is holding on to her arm. She is a little more unsteady than she wants to admit. Amanda rambles on about what to ask during the next transmission. Once they arrive, its well after midnight and things are quiet. Doc helps her upstairs, and then unlocks her door when Amanda fumbles with her key.

“I think you had more than a ‘little bit’ too much.” Teasing.

“Yeah, yeah...” Sitting down, trying to get off her boots. Doc tsks and pushes her hands away, doing it for her. 

“Undo your belt.”

“Why?” 

“Because if you don’t, you’re going to feel sawn in half in the morning.” Pulling back the covers on her bed. “But suit yourself...”

Nodding. “Yea.....yeah, ok.” Undoing her belt, and pulling it loose. Lying down and letting Doc cover her up. Catching her sleeve. “Doc, you can stay. Its late, there’s room.”

“Thanks, but no thanks legs.”

“Why not?” Around a yawn.

“Because...I’m your friend.” Bending over, and briefly pressing their temples together. “Goodnight.” She leaves. 

-090-

Being a good person sucked. She could have stayed, could have wrapped herself around a too-drunk Amanda and pretended things were as she wished them to be. Could have at least laid there and listened to her breath all night, taken in her perfume...

No, she told herself firmly as she made her feet continue their path away from the NeedWant. No. It wouldn’t have meant that to her, but it would have to you. ANd she doesn’t know that, so its wrong. It just is. And if sleep isn’t going to happen because just the memory of the feel of her lips against your cheeks is making your heart race, then find something else to do.

Which is how she found herself at the radiolab. Which is where Wyte found her in the early hours of the morning, one of the computers in pieces in front of her and two boards covered in writing and notations to the side. 

“Meh, when did you get in?” Confused.

“Last night.” Still working.

“...you haven’t slept.”

“No, had an idea, couldn’t sleep. You know how it is.”

It does happen to indogenes, so Wyte nods slowly. “...do you need anything?”

“Bring me whatever you’re having for breakfast. And my report for Rector Fulgram is over there.”

“...ok.”

Expects her to quite around noon. She doesn’t. Tries to tell her to rest, Meh brushes her off. Over and over and over.

That afternoon, Amanda walks into her arguing with Wyte in indojinse. 

Wyte, turning to Amanda,” You’re her boss, order her to go and eat and get some sleep.”

Meh, around a yawn. “I’m fine. I have at least a few more hours in me.”

“Doc?” Confused, concerned Amanda.

Wyte. “She’s been at it all night, and has only stopped once to eat. She needs to rest.”

“She’s exaggerating.” Meh, still working. “I ate twice.”

“A bite of my doughnut, which you stole, is not a meal, Meh!”

“I didn’t say it was, only that I stopped to eat.” Mildly, still working.

Wyte gives AManda a clear ‘a little help here’ look. 

“Can you give us a minute, Doctor Vodran?” Amanda. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.” Leaving. In indojinse, over her shoulder. “Listen to your girlfriend!”

Same language. “I don’t have one!”

“If you paid attention to her, you probably could!”

“Go away!”

“I am!” Slamming the door behind herself.

“What was that about?” Amanda, sitting next to her.

“Bickering.” Still not looking up.

“Doc?”

“Mm?”

Amanda reaches out and takes her chin, turning her away from her work. Eyes meeting, it seems to break whatever spell has Doc. The indogene pauses, then lets out a long sigh. “...wow, I’m tired.”

“Did you sleep last night?”

“No.”

“Why not? I said you could stay, didn’t I? If you didn't want to go all the way back to your clinic.”

“Wasn’t tired, had an idea...I’m almost done.”

“Will you remember enough to finish tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“Then let's get you home and to bed.” Tugging on her elbow.

“But I...”

“No buts. You look half-asleep, and even if you are still smarter than the rest of us, you’re not immune to mistakes.” Tugging again. “C’mon. We’ll get something to eat on the way.”

“Don’t buy me a meal, without Irisa around to finish it its a waste.”

“I wasn’t going to, you’ll share mine.” Meh misses a step. “Doc?”

“Uh...I’m fine.” Clearing her throat. “And by share you mean...?”

“...I’ll get you your own fork?” Giving her a weird look. 

“Right. I’m just more tired than I thought.” Around a yawn.

“Let’s geed you and get you to bed.”

Amanda does as promised, sharing something from a vendor with her on the way and even following her upstairs and into her rooms.

“If you’re hoping for something else, legs, my regretful reply is ‘no way’. Now excuse me, I need to-”

“I want to apologize.”

“You don’t need to apologize for last night.”

“That’s not it.”

“Oh, you mean about...” Waving a hand as she takes off her outer layer. “It’s ok, you didn’t know.” Sitting down, pulling off her shoes.

“...didn’t know what?”

“That it was a euphemism for sex.” Standing and heading to the sink, wiping away her makeup with a damp rag. “I mean, its an old one. And kind of morbid. You know, because of the implication.” Rambling on before Amanda can stop her. “If an omec invited his indogene over for a meal, he was the meal. But if the invitation was to share their food, it meant just sex.” Snorting as she rubs at her face. “I hadn’t thought of it for years until...” Seeing Amanda’s face. “...that’s not what were apologizing for either.”

“No.” Smiling widely. Oh, that’s coming back to bite her later. 

“...what are the odds of you just forgetting the last five minutes or so?”

“Nope.”

“...right.”

“What I wanted to apologize for was for interfering with you and Wyte. Its not my business, and I should have stayed out of it.”

“Oh. That’s...it’s fine. We’re...just friends.”

“And...I’d like to apologize for implying that we weren’t friends, Meh.” Rushing onwards. “I really doubted that we could be, but you have absolutely proven me wrong. ANd I can’t imagine life without you being there now.”

“I knew you didn’t mean it, its fine...”

“No, it isn’t ‘fine’. But...I’ll do better. And while I’ll try to react better if you do, do me a favor and don’t fall in love with someone who’s going to take you away for awhile. I don’t think I’m ready to lose someone else just yet.”

“...don’t worry, legs. I’m not going anywhere.” Quietly. Jerking a thumb at her bed. “I need to, uh...”

“I know. I’ll leave you alone now.” Quick smile. “Thanks, Doc.”

A small smile. “Anytime.”

-090-

Berlin’s visit. She hears the news about Nolan, and is very happy for Amanda. Meh hangs back, until Amanda insists she join them to catch up. Berlin is curious, and the Mayor explains about the ‘clean slate’. Berlin is dubious, but accepts it for now. News, news, news. THey leave again, promise to stop by the next time they’re in the area. 

-090-

Amanda is the one sitting by Doc the next transmission that goes through. They get contact, and she gets a few (public) moments to talk to Nolan.

The way things stand: The omec harvester landed, and Nolan and Datak unwittingly rescued someone very important from the fires that sprang up as a result. They were not killed out of hand, and allowed to tell their story. They've made some promises about the VC and the humans, and are hoping they’ll be honored. Because if not they’re dead. Australia being named Omec territory, and them promising no longer to eat sentient species on their end. A sort of peace. Datak and Stamah have a few minutes too, as do Irisa and Nolan and Datak and Alak. They can’t be completely private, not with the Omec involved, but they are allowed to speak with only one other listener. Meh is agreed on, and so she hears everything. Everything. It make for some uncomfortable moments later. 

-090-

A celebratory meal afterwards. Meh gets lots of congratulations again, which she feels like she doesn’t entirely deserve. Stamah propositions her, since she already heard what Datak said in regards to that. Meh turns her down, and Stamah realizes she’s still pining after Amanda. Much teasing and grumbling abounds. 

-090-

The radios have to be manned constantly, as there are random ‘thin’ spots that pop up. When they do, they try to get the Rector or Amanda and an Omec representative on to talk more terms. Each conversation is carefully recorded, as it must be done in several pieces a little at a time. It is speculated, that with a proper network in place (radio towers) there is the possibility they could maintain contact much longer, perhaps indefinitely. The Omec tech works much better than their own at cutting through the radiation. 

The VC expedition already underway is informed of these changes, and redouble their efforts with a more effective goal in mind. They also start to plan as second expedition, to build radio towers along the way.

The current leader of the Omec is one of T’Evgin’s wives. She is not as powerful as her husband, but enough to keep her family in line, and she has a mind for peace. THe ship will not fly again without extensive repairs, repairs they will be unable to make for some years. SO they’re stuck. 

Meh ends up hearing more private conversations she wishes didn’t need to be present for. The VC is taking no chances, though. The families are allotted an hour each on different days during the week. When largely depends on when they can get a spot large enough to fit them. Sometimes, it doesn't happen. 

Meh sticks by Amanda. Stamah goes to find her own pleasure, secure in the knowledge she won’t have to kill another lover. Her and Wyte briefly hook up, but decide they are not suited for each other. Wyte does confide in Meh that her chiva was magical, though. Meh almost spits out her tea, and AManda wants to know why. H aha haha. No.

-090-

Alak comes to Meh for advice, on his father’s suggestion. Because he said Doc is the smartest person he knows. Meh ends up getting dragged far more into the courting and stuff than she wants to be as a result.

-090-

After just a week it becomes clear M okeh isn’t going to be able to run things herself, and Wyte is being recalled to lead the second expedition as the leading expert on Omec tech (aside from Doc, who refused the job). Doc is about run ragged between the clinic, the trips out of the city and the radio lab. Help is brought from the VC, Amanda accepting on Meh’s behalf. A medical doctor and a radio specialist. Wyte leaves to joins her new team. 

-090-

In just two weeks, help arrives. And with it a few surprises. Doc is just getting off a long shift fixing something in the radiolab when Rector Fulgram finds her, and tells her the news. She is thankful, and says she’s going to pass out for a few hours now. They can handle things for awhile.

“You don’t wish to see who it is and brief them yourself?” Leading.

“No, I’m tired and that can wait until I feel vaguely alive again.”

“But...but...” Turning ot face him.

“What?”

“They want to meet you.” Weakly. A determined indogene is a force to be reckoned with.

“Fine. WE’ll make it quick.” She stalks of, and he follows on her heels. 

-090-

Amanda is greeting their guests. Describe them all. Dr. Veronii, obviously older, a medical doctor. One of the oldest to cross the stars, and a very strict person. Also Doc’s former teacher, and one of the only people alive Doc is a little bit afraid of. 

Dr Tuble- and irantient scientist, who trained with Wyte and has been studying her notes. Very enthusiastic. 

Lon Mumviel, a writer who has come to see Defiance and tell the rest of the VC about it. 

Tal Onya, Lon’s wife. A celebrated musician and composer. 

Cohl- Lon’s and Oyna’s child, male, around 3rd for 5th grade

Meh nearly runs into Dr. Veronii first, and almost stands at attention with her hands behind her back. Stops herself, and deliberately crossing her arms over her chest instead. The doctor looks her over, and gives a ‘ah, what can you do’ sort of shake of the head. Cautiously greet each other, and are interrupted by the enthusiastic Dr. Tuble. He’s just excited to meet her, and they’ll talk more tomorrow. She quickly extradites herself and turns to tell Amanda she’s going to be sleeping for the next 8 hours...and see Lon.

“Lon.” Obviously floored. “What...?”

The taller indogene stepped forwards, and took one of her hands, gently pressing their temples together. “Sister.”

“Brother.” Stepping back a little. “Why...?”

“I heard you were found, and I had to come see for myself.” Stepping back. “Our family has grown while you were away. This is Tal Onya, my wife. And Cohl, our son.” Greetings, greetings. For just a moment, Doc looks like she’s going to lose it. Then she composes herself, and keeps going. 

“How long are you staying for?”

“Long enough for you to get some proper rest before we share our stories.”

“And we’ll make sure they’re properly settled and looked after while you get that rest.” Amanda, pointedly. Meh makes a face. Catches Lon’s eyes, and sees him frowning slightly. Smooths her expression. 

“Thanks, Amanda. You know where to find me if you need me.” Pauses, looking at her brother. He just looks back at her, calmly, slight smile in place. Nods, and leaves. 

Amanda hosts a dinner to welcome there, and they get a tour of the city before the meal. 

Lon is clearly not impressed. He also mentions that Meh’s picked up some unseemly habits, living among humans so much. He is also disappointed that this is where she has chosen to live, and says so where Amanda and others can hear. Amanda defense Doc, as does Stamah and Irisa. He is a bit taken aback. His wife smooths things over.


	2. Part 2

-090-

Meh finally sitting down and trading stories with her brother and his family

-090-

Amanda asking her about her family after the fact. 

-090-

Dr. Veronii criticizes everything. Her informality with Amanda, the set up of the clinic, how she teaches Samir, etc etc...Meh takes it and takes it and takes it until she just can’t take it anymore. Blows up in Dr. Veronii’s face, not knowing Amanda can hear it. The teacher commends her on finally picking her own path, and goes on like nothing has changed. But it has. Amanda is ridiculously proud of her. 

-090-

For about a week, Meh has a Cohl-shaped shadow. Teaches him a lot about a lot of things. He’s more science oriented than his parents. She can understand that. She likes him, and helps him find his own path. 

-090-

Mehs’ family leaves. Promises to stay in touch.

-090-

After another month of this back and forth, the first expedition arrives. They agree to trade four of their members for four Omec who will travel to VC territory to make peace. The wife does not go, but sends her trusted sister in her stead. The wife will not let Datak and Nolan return, and Nolan decides it should be Datak. He has a wife and a kid and a grandkid waiting on him. Amanda understands. 

Nolan gets to know the VC crew before they leave, especially the four who are staying behind. He realizes one of them is clone Kenya. She goes by Kendal now, and she looks very different. More physical, less...opulent. He’s definitely attracted to her, but reminds himself that he’s already made promises to Amanda. 

Nolan reveals who is new friend is, because she asks to talk to Doc. Forgives her, and explains she got to her friend and he was able to help. She has at least another 10-15 years, maybe more. Doc is relieved. But then she speaks to Amanda. Amanda realizes Kendall loves Nolan too, and gives her her blessing. They have months together before Nolan can return. She doesn’t voice the ‘if’ in her thoughts.

Meh is not nice to Nolan the next time they speak. She lets Tuble take all of the reports from now on, and only gets on the line if specifically asked for. Amanda doesn’t make every ‘family call’, and let's Irisa have the lionshare of the time when she does. 

-090-

Datak return to Defiance. Stamah is over the moon. Amanda somewhat welcomes him back. She is, to be fair, very upset about the Volge attack (in the middle of that) and Nolan’s safety even if he has a new girlfriend and its her sisters basic clone. 

At some point, Datak says something like, “I think that whoever is loved by our dear doctor would be cherished far more deeply than she would ever admit. And that it would abide through nearly anything.”

It opens Amanda’s eyes to a few things she hasn’t been seeing. However, she isn’t sure how she feels about it and mainly just keeps things they way they are.

-090-

A bad storm takes down all communications for about a week. When they’re back up, the Omec are underst attack. Its the Volve,and the VC doesn’t immediately respond. They have a nonaggression pact with them, and don’t want to break it. And some see it was a way to wipe out one or the other or perhaps both without lifting af inger. Amanda is arguing for helping the Omec. THe battles rage for weeks and weeks. Nolan and Kenya are huge helps against them. Not sure how, but it works out for the Omec. Perhaps the VC gives them a weapon? Or provides just enough support for them to do most of the work? FIGURE THIS OUT!!

-090-

Meh is there for Amanda through the whole thing. However the Volge attack ends, they spend most of their time together when not working.

When the Volge nonsense is over, they resume their visits outside of Defiance. Doc is translator and doctor on these trips. They usually share a traveling shelter, or a bed in some small homes. Amanda enjoys the closeness (and suspects Meh does too, but doesn’t ask). Meh always sleeps upright in rollers, arms crossed, but never says anything when Amanda falls asleep on her shoulder. Meh usually just steals some of her food instead of finding her own meals. They usually help straighten each other up after long drives. Amanda sometimes works as her assistant when hands are short, and Meh sometimes helps her with her paperwork. They joke ad tease a lot, but never move past that. Together, they spread around a lot of goodwill, establish a few communication relays and trade routes.

Then the flood happens. They’ve had an unusual amount of rain lately, and they suddenly hear from one of their new ‘allies’ that they’re going be flooded out by the rising rivers. They go out to help. Sandbags are laid, and other ways in which the flooding river is contained are employed. Meh has a field hospital going, where those who are rescued are brought. 

One of the dams break. 

Amanda is working on something else when one of the runners comes sprinting for her. They drag her back to the main house. The local healer is the one running things now.

“Strip down, girl.”

“What?” Shocked. “Why-?”

“No time, no time.” Irathient woman, quickly divesting Amanda of her rain-soaked coat and jacket underneath. “The doctor is half frozen, and-”

“Doc? What happened?”

“Shoes off, quickly now.” Amanda starts obeying. “Good, good. 

Amanda ends up climbing into a bed with a half-frozen Doc. She got a thoroughly wetting nearly being swept into the river, and like any indogene doesn’t produce enough body heat to warm herself back up. Amanda lays with her, holding her close. She’s wearing Amanda’s clothes, her own too wet to use. Amanda can’t help noticing how well they fit together, how much she likes holding Meh. But with hours in her own head, she convinces herself that changing things, how they are together, isn’t for the best. That what they have is enough. But at least she’ll be able to remember this one night later on. 

Amanda wakes up to find Meh gone. The Indogene is wearing an odd imix of Amanda’s clothes and Irathient clothes. She’s warm enough for now. She did a round of her patients, and all is well. The river is finally receding too. They don’t ever talk about it, there’s too much work to do, and they’re both exhausted on the way back. 

-090-

Irisa and Alak deciding whether or not to wed. I don’t know which is is yet. Damn.

-090-

With the Volge threat neutralized, and the Omec settled on their peace treaty with the VC, Nolan is finally released to go home. He promises Irisa he’s coming to see her, and that’s the last they hear of him for a long time. 

-090-

Add more about Irisa and Alak. She usually goes to Amanda to complain, and he goes to talk to Doc. 

“Why are you asking me again?” Doc.

“My father said you were the smartest person he knows. And you like women too, so...”

“...alright, shoot.” She’s not immune to flattery.

Questions range from ‘where to compromise’ to ‘how to not compare your spouse to a former spouse (they’re both widow/ers). Also, how did you know it was time to move on? She ends up far more involved in the whole thing that she wants to be. Amanda finds it all adorable. 

Also, at least one of Stamah’s lovers is causing a problem now that Datak is back. A VC aid? Or a miner? A big, strong woman who doesn’t want to be put to the side nwo that Datak’s back? Something to think about. 

-090-

Samir is doing really well. He leanred a lt from Doc’s teacher, and becomes proficient enought ohold down the fort when DOc’s not there. After the Volge attacked, Doc’s teacher is traded for another doctor, this one Castithan. He and Samir trade a great deal fo knowledge, and Samir heals animals on the side. With more Irathients settling outside the city, the need for doctors for their animals is growing. 

-090-

When the land coach rolled into town, there was a crowd to meet it as always, but no one expected anyone special to disembark. A few heads turned at two familiar faces, but both had been gone for years... surely it couldn't be?

The door to the clinic opened, and Samir popped his head past the curtain to see who it was. 

“Joshua Nolan?” he exclaimed, voice rising. “What...when did you get here?”

“Just got off the land coach,” the ex-lawkeeper said with a grin. “Good to see you're still around. Doc hasn't run you off yet?”

“No, gosh no. Doc's great. She's even arranged for me to learn from some other good doctors. Another year or two, the VC said if I can pass the tests they'll give me a field liscence.”

“Uh... that's good.”

Doc comes through, frowning. “Thought I heard a familiar voice. Samir, she's all set. You can handle the next few, right?”

“Yeah, sure thing Doc. Good to see you, Nolan.”

“You too, kid.”

Doc spots Kendall behind him, and her frown grows. 

“Come on, we can talk in the backroom.”

“You don't look happy to see me, Doc.” Nolan, trying to joke but it falls flat.

“I'm not.” Bluntly. “And if you’ve come to see me first, then its because something's wrong or you want something. Either of which probably isn’t good.”

“How do you know we came here first?” Nolan, being annoying.

“Land coach arrived ten minutes ago, heard it over the radio. Also, I have a lunch meeting with Amanda. She’d have chirped me if you went to see her first, probably to change our plans.”

“Irisa...”

“Part of those plans. Same thing.”

“You don’t always have to be right, Doc.”

“But you want me to be right about something, or else you wouldn’t be here, so stop complaining and tell me what it is.” Tightly.

“...no greeting for me, Doc?” Kendall, quietly.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to greet you.” Even more quietly.

“I meant it when I said I forgave you.”

“Yeah, well...words through a radio are a lot easier said than words face to face.” Stiffly, cautiously.

Kendall approaches, and takes one of her hands. Pressing their temples together. The words are in english, but its an indogene style phrasing. There is no debt between us.

Doc let’s out a long, shaky breath. “...alright.” Sniffing. “So, what’s wrong?”

Science blah blah blah.

“Can you fix it?” Nolan, taking Kendall’s hand.

“...maybe,” thinking, rubbing her neck. Glancing up at Kendall, then down again. “Nolan, go away for awhile. I need to talk to Kendall without you messing things up.”

“But-”

“No. I need to ask her questions, without distractions, partially just to see how she answers them and establish a baseline. Go see Irisa and...whoever else you want to see.” Sees his suspicious look. “I’m not even going to lay a finger on her, alright? If you don’t trust me to fix it then, then why are you here?”

“Because we don’t have anyone else.” Darkly. 

“Nolan...” Kendall. “It’s fine. I won’t make any decisions or let her touch me until you get back. Ok?”

“...ok.” Kiss on the forehead. Grudging. “Thanks, Doc. Got a spare hailer, in case-?”

“Get one from Samir.” He goes.

Meh asks if Kendall has the research from her dr friend, its handed over. She asks several questions, charts the answers. Compares them to her notes. She has an idea, and isn’t happy about it in the least.

-090-

Irisa is at the Lawkeeper’s office, catching up on a few things but distracted as Luke and Alak have come by to say hi. Nolan walks in. Happy, happy reunion, handshakes for the men. Reintroduction to Luke. Yay!!

Amanda ducks in to ask about something else, and it pleasantly surprised to find him there. She’s a bit more reserved than before, and realizes that as happy as she is to see him and as attractive a she still find him, he’s no longer ‘home’. Its both a relief and a soft ache inside of her. 

“So...just you on this visit?”

“No, Kendall came with me. She’s seeing Doc.”

“Why?”

-090-

Its nearly lunchtime, so Amanda stops on the way and picks ups a box of honey-spice pow. Nolan asks why she’s not eating it yet. 

“I usually split it with Doc. Its about the only way I’ve found to make sure she eats when she gets busy. And if you’ve asked to help Kendall, then she’s going to be busy.”

“...uh-huh.” Dubious.

“What?”

“I mean...I know you said you were friends, but...” Shrugs. “Kind of figured it was...temporary.”

“Temporary?”

“Like, a truce for while things were crazy, but once you had your feet under you things would go back to the way they were.”

Stopping in the street. “They didn’t. We take care of Doc, she takes care of us, alright? Its the only way we’ve made it this far since the day you got shot halfway across the planet, and I don’t see any reason to stop now. Alright?”

“...alright.” 

They keep going.”

Kenya is sitting on a bed, watching Doc as she works over a computer terminal. Amanda pauses when she sees her, and Kendall comes to her for a hug. 

“I meant it when I said I was sorry.” Starting to cry.

“It’s ok, its ok...” Hugging tightly. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” Eventually, they let go, and both are sniffing a bit. “You look amazing.” New haircut, clothes, describe. 

“So do you.” Giving her a thorough once mover. “You haven’t changed a bit...”

Nolan scoots around to Doc, standing over her with arms folded tight. “So?”

“So, its complicated.”

“Can you fix it?”

“...maybe.”

“Maybe if we’re luck or maybe because you don’t have enough information or maybe but I don’t feel like like it or...?” Probing. 

“I said its complicated.” Shrugging, trying not to look up at him. “I do need more information. She’ll stay here tonight, I need scans of her brain while she sleeps,and then maybe continue through the morning for a few hours.”

“What are you hoping to find?”

“The causes of the fragmentation. ______’s work was solid, and from what I can the physical components are all there and active. Stable. Which means its...a software problem.”

“Which is what you messed with.” Growling a bit.

“Yes, I know.” Dryly. “I remember most of my nefarious deeds, they tend to keep me up at night.”

“So, you’re gonna fix it, right?” Leaning a little closer, putting a hand on the table.

“If I can, yes. But I’m not even certain what’s the cause-” Not looking at him, but leaning back a little.

“Doc?” Amanda, concerned.

Doc glances up, then at Nolan who quickly straightens up and takes a step back.

“It’s fine,” Doc, quickly. Amanda starts to argue, and Doc just shakes her head. Amanda immediately drops it. Nolan’s brows rise. “But for now I need you all to leave, so I can prepare for tonight.”

“I’m staying with her tonight.” Nolan, firmly.

“Yes, fine, just leave.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Kendall. “When should we come back?”

“Around dark, maybe an hour before you would go to sleep.”

“Got it.”

Somehow, they leave. Amanda doesn’t. Meh doesn’t realize it until she turns around and finds the Mayor standing close behind her. A yelp and a jump make Amanda smile, but she still gets right to the point.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought you left.” Walking around her, continuing to work.

Changing tactics. “You need to eat. Especially if you’re going to bury yourself in helping Kendall.”

“I’ll get something later.”

“That’s too bad. I picked up some honey spice pow on the way over...” Opening the the box. The smell blossoms into the room. 

Doc barely hesitates before caving. She turns around Amanda’s already holding up two forks with a knowing smile. “...fine, but I’m working while I eat.”

“Figured as much.” Meh takes the fork, and nabs a bite. Goes back to work. “Did you know they were coming?”

“No,” with certainty. “I was just as surprised as I’m sure you were.” Glancing at Amanda side-long. “Nolan looks..well.”

“Yeah, I think traveling has agreed with him.” Mildly, watching the Doctor. “He and Kendall seem close.”

“How do you feel about that?” Cautious.

“Fine.” Catching Doc’s eye. “...I miss him a little, but it doesn't hurt like I thought it would. And maybe things are better this way.”

“How so?”

“Noland...needs to be needed. He loves saving the day,and he’s good at it. But...I don’t need him to save him. Not anymore. I still love him, but I think he’d get bored in Defiance and...it’s not the same as it once was.”

“I’m sorry.” Pausing in her work.

“It’s alright. It happens.” Watching her carefully. “Nolan’s...aman of action.”

Doc’s shoulders stiffen slightly. “That’s one way to put it.” Tightly.

It hits Amanda like a ton of bricks. Doc’s afraid of Nolan, and quite honestly she has good reason to be. He’s been physically aggressive with her before, and not always with any sort of justifiable provocation. So if Nolan gets intense about Kendall, Meh’s not at all sure she’s not going to pay for it again. Whether or not she deserves it. Puts her ind mind o Hunter Bell’s treatment of Kendall.

“He won’t hurt her.” 

Amanda blinks and realizes Doc is staring at her steadily, watching her face. 

“I’m sorry?”

Looking away. “He loves her, and she looks human. Kendall is safe with him.”

“It’s not her I’m worried about.” Catching Doc's arm. “I'm sorry.”

“You didn't do anything wrong.”

“I didn't stop him before, either.”

“Clean slate.”

“...ok. I'm going to talk to Nolan.”

“Please don't.”

“No, he needs to understand that things have changed.”

“It's not going to end well.”

“It'll be fine.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you need anything else, Doc?”

“No, this was plenty, thanks.” Stealing one last bite.

“Chirp me if that changes.”

“Yeah, got it.” Already absorbed back into her work, Amanda rolls her eyes. Tells Samir that unless it's an emergency, Doc's working on something big. He's got his orders.

#####

Amanda is invited to dinner at Irisa and Alak’s this night. Its after dinner when Nolan sits down with her just to the side, watching Kendall play with Luke and Irisa and Alak putting on some tunes.

“So,” he said quietly. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Hm?”

“You’re still upset about Kendall, aren’t you?” quizzical frown. “Hey, I get it. I absolutely deserve it, but if you need to yell at me or whatever can either just do it now or keep it until after Kendall’s taken care of?”

“...I forgot how full of shit you are sometimes.”

“Now that’s impressive.” Grinning.

“I’m not mad at you about Kendall. At all.”

“Ouch.”

“I wish you both every happiness. But let’s be realistic about this. Its been almost two years, and our lives two vastly different paths.” Looking down. “It did hurt, at the time, but I’ve had more than enough time to heal.”

“...makes sense.” Sniffing. “So if that’s not what you’re about, what is it?”

“I know you’ve been gone a long time, and things were different when you left, but you don’t need to threaten or loom over Doc, Nolan.”

“She’s shifty as loose sand, alright? The only way to get a straight answer out of her is to pin her to a wall-”

“Not anymore. And honestly, it wasn’t right back then either.”

“She lied to us.”

“And we lied to her. And now that’s in the past.”

“You want me to trust her? Like nothing happened?”

“Clean slate.” Shrugging.

“You don’t actually trust Stamah like that, though, right? I mean...she killed Kenya. Just murdered her-”

“Yes, I do.” Tightly. “We aren’t as close, and she understands why. But I’ve given her positions of power and authority here in Defiance, and she’s kept her word to work for the good of our community. She’s very useful at the bargaining table, and...if she left or died I would...miss seeing her around.” A deep breath. “And I don’t...hate her like I once did. There’s something broken between us that I don’t think ever will be fixed, but I stopped wishing her dead a long time ago.”

“Chupping...” Rubbing his face. “...I don’t trust Doc.”

“Then trust me.”

“This is Kendall. Doc created her and then tried to kill her to cover her own ass.”

“Pottinger made her do it.”

“Yeah, but he probably didn’t have to try that hard.” Scowling. “That sort of weirdness is right up Doc’s alley-”

“Nolan.”

“What?” Getting annoyed now. “Out of the two of us, i’m the bad guy?”

“Neither of you is the bad guy!”

“Sure feels like it when all you’re doing is attacking me and defending her.”

“You attacked her, and for no reason-”

“I have every reason! She tried to kill Kendall and Irisa-”

“That’s not fair, there’s a lot more to it than that-”

“But its fair to tell me I have to trust her because that’s just the way things are now.”

“You can choose not to trust her, but you can’t treat her like we did before, alright? She’s not your personal punching bag.”

“She put you up to this, didn’t she?”

“No, she told me to stay out of it-”

“Then maybe that’s what you should do!”

“Dad!” Irisa, from across the room. Everything goes quiet.

“Sorry,” Amanda standing quickly. “I need to go. Thanks for dinner, it was great as always.” Stopping by Luke. “See ya, kid. Irisa, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good. Kendall, I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok.” Glancing between her and Nolan, worried.

“Alak.”

“Mayor Rosewater.” That makes her smile. A thing between them. She leaves. 

Irisa, getting up and crossing to her father. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

“Try again.”

“...Amanda things I’m being too rough on Doc.”

“Were you?”

“You know how Doc is, alright? She’s underhanded and sneaky and-”

“Not anymore.” Arms crossed.

“Kiddo...she might seem different, but people like that don’t usually change.”

“You mean people like you?”

“...yeah, I mean people like me.” Quietly.

“...no. I don’t believe it, about either of you.” Shaking her head. “Doc’s different, and Amanda’s right. She doesn’t need to be threatened into doing what’s right for Kendall.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then why come here?”

“We didn’t have another choice! The VC has already told her they can’t help her, and Doc’s friend was able to help with the physical part, he said this is beyond what he can do.”

“I can’t force you to trust her, but I will ban you from the clinic if you threaten her again.” Leaning in. “She’s the reason we were able to find you at all.”

“I would have made it back. I would have done it for you.”

“Maybe. She still did way more than she had to helping us find you. Leave her alone, alright? She’ll do whatever she has to to help.”

“I wish I believed that.” Tightly. Looking at Kendall. 

-090-

Amanda walked into the clinic with a small bag, Doc looking up from the equipment she was assembling with a frown.

“Can I help you with something? Or is that a present for me?”

“I pissed Nolan off, and I’m not going to leave you alone to face him. So I’m staying the night too. Where are you sleeping?”

“The cot in the supply closet.” Carefully keeping her ‘I told you so’ to herself.

“There’s two cots, right? I’ll take the other one.”

“Right.” A little louder as she moves away. “Extra blankets are on the shelf, you’ll want a few.”

“That’s it?”

“Was there something else I needed to say?” 

Amanda comes out again, smiling a little. “Do you ever get tired of being right?”

“Hm...no.” Smirking. “It’s one of my charms, in fact.”

“Charms, right.” Pulling a face. “How did you know he wouldn’t take it well?”

“Because he doesn’t like being wrong. Or feeling like everyone is against him. The fact that it came from you probably just made it worse.”

Nodding slowly. “...you aren’t always right.”

“No,” Meh agreed as she slid something into place with a satisfying click. “But I’m pretty darn close.”

“Something I can help with.”

“Do you remember how to plug in these leads? Its the same kind we used on that old woman in blah blah balh...”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Amanda helps right up until Nolan and Kendall arrive. Amanda doesn’t touch Meh, but she does stay nearby as the indogene does a series of tests. Nolan doesn’t hover, but he doesn’t look happy either. He and Kendall get set up on their assigned beds, and Meh starts attaching the probes and sensors to Kendall. Its not quite time to sleep yet, but there’s nothing else for her to do. With Nolan glaring across the room, Meh retreats to the supply closet. Amanda finds her there a moment later, eyes closed as she sits on her cot.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine,” looking up. “Just visualizing everything. Making sure there’s nothing I forgot.”

“I don’t see what else you could possibly test or measure...”

“There’s always something else-”

“Excuse me.” Nolan, standing in the doorway.

“Everything alright?” Doc.

“Yeah, yeah...can I borrow Amanda for a minute?”

“You’d have to ask her that.” Pointedly. 

Amanda goes with him. Some apologies, stiff and awkward. Things Are not like before. But its more settled now. Amanda come back to find Doc and Kendall chatting. When she sees Nolan, Doc retreats back to the supply closet. Amanda goes with her. They all eventually go to sleep. 

(Kendall and Doc)

“So...if you want, I can give you something to help you get to sleep.”

“But it won’t keep me asleep.”

“No. That’s part of what I need to see.”

“Don’t worry, I’m tired enough to fall asleep even with all this stuff on.”

“...that’s good, though I know not very comforting.” 

“Tell me honestly. Is there anything you can do?”

“I truly don’t know yet. I have theories and guesses, but...without solid proof, to make promises one way or the other is stupid.”

“...ok.”

“I am going to try, though. Ok? I owe you at least that much.”

“You don’t owe me anything. But thank you just the same.”

(go on)

Meh is up in the wee hours of the morning, but has long since figured out how to move silently so as not to wake Amanda. She is already pulling up charts of information on various screens some hours alter when Amanda comes out, yawning.

“You can sleep longer. Or go upstairs if you want an actual bed for a bit.”

“Hm, no thanks. What’s the news?”

“Mixed.” Still studying the papers as she pours a second cup of tea and hands it to Amanda. “I’m mostly sure its software and not hardware, which is what I suspected before.”

“Meaning?”

“Lots of things.” Shaking her head. “She is fragmenting, for sure. You can see it here, and here...” Referencing charts. “It’s why she hardly sleeps. Her dreams just...unravel. So her mind tries to stay away from deep sleep, which puts more strain on the brain, and then that in turn aggravates the fragmentation...”

“How long does she have?”

“That I don’t know yet. I’ll need data over a span of at least a few days to determine its rate of progress. There’s a much smaller version she can wear though for basic monitoring, so she’s not stuck in a bed that long.”

They don’t realize they’re being watched. Nolan observes the relaxed postures, the way Amanda rescues Doc’s mug when she puts it down and hands it back a few minutes later without missing a beat. Then Doc gathers everything up and leaves. Amanda finishes her drink and heads back to them. Nolan ducks out of sight. 

Amanda gathers him and Kendall up soon after, taking the sensors off the woman. He’s surprised Doc trusts her that much. She puts on the smaller version for Doc, and then tells them to head upstairs. 

“You mean to Doc’s rooms?”

“Yeah, she’s waiting for you. I’ll get breakfast and meet you there.”

The rooms are not what Nolan is expecting. The table and half-kitchen are almost normal-looking, and while there is a lot of sciencey-equipment scattered around, it doesn’t look like a mad-scientists laboratory either. Doc is waiting for them, and invites them to sit. 

Amanda comes back, they eat, then on to possibilities.

Yes to fragmentation! Human and indogene do not mix well.

Options:  
-Do nothing: she’ll probably have at least a few months, a year or two at most.   
-Attempt to strengthen the indogene side  
-Attempt to strengthen the human side  
-Attempt to intermarry both side, to support both.

There is another option, one of which Meh does not speak just yet. 

Amanda is very involved from the beginning. At first its more to protect Meh, but the longer this lasts the closer she gets with Kendall. Its like her relationship with her sister, but not quite. Meh accepts this, knowing how much Amanda loved Kenya. It helps that Amanda doesn’t completely abandon her, and even shows up a few times when Doc leasts expects it to check on her and make sure she’s taking care of herself properly. The first few attempts are unsuccessful, and Doc is running out of options. Nolan is like a kettle about to explode, and Kendall is starting to like Doc.

One time, Nolan off somewhere and Amanda leaves, Kendall catches Doc watching her go. 

“Careful,” smirking. “You stare to hard you might burn a hole it in.”

“Oh, its held up to scrutiny so far.” Looking at Kendall. “...not that she knows that.”

“So I’ve gathered.” Tilting her head to the side. “How long?”

“Long enough.”

“You’re not going to deny it?”

Shrugging. “I’ve been caught, so what’s the point? Besides, I don’t think you’ll say anything.”

“That’s a dangerous assumption.”

“You might not be an original Rosewater, but...you’re still a Rosewater. You care about her, and you don’t want her to get hurt.”

“How would telling her her best friend thinks she’s hot hurt her?”

“Because her ex-boyfriend doesn't like her friend.” Pointed. “And...it’s complicated.”

“...ah.” Thinking. “Alright. But are you going to tell her?”

“Someday. Maybe.”

“Doc...”

“Now say ‘ah’-”

-090-

Amanda followed Doc upstairs and was surprised to find her half-undressed. It wasn’t the first time she’d see the indogene minus a few layers, but during the day it was extremely unusual. Then she saw the blood. Silver spatters on the floor,and the patches on the arms of her discarded tunic. 

Meh was at the sink, using a tool to close small wounds on her arms and then rising away the blood. 

“Doc, are you-?” Concerned.

Meh jumps so hard she drops the tool and it clatters to the floor. Instinctively, she tries to trab it and loses her balance. She lands on the floor, still bleeding. Amanda stares at her, open-mouthed.

“Fuck.”

Amanda pauses, shocked, then askes, “Are you-?” Clearing she isn’t. “I’m sorry, Doc. Can I help you get up?”

“Why bother? Something worse will happen.”

Amanda debates arguing,then sits next to her, picking up the forgotten tool. “Give me your arm. You’re still bleeding.”

Meh glances at her, then obeys. Goes back to staring at the ceiling. “Want to talk about it?”

“WHat’s there to sya? I tried, it failed. Now there’s blood all over the friggin’ place.”

“Yeah...where did these come from?” Sealing one up.

“I was monitoring blah blah balh. The feedback when it went to hell was like spiders up my veins. So I yanked the plugs from the outside. Not something I generally recommend.”

“Does it still hurt?” Closing up the last one.

“No, just...numb. Like pins and needles.” She sits up, and starts when Amanda starts massaging one arm. 

“Better?” Quietly. 

“Yeah.” Just as quiet. Amanda’s touching the skin of her arms, which she’s never done before except the one time when she was half-frozen and can’t really remember. 

“I know you’re giving this your best.” Amanda, keeping her eyes down. “And I know you won’t stop until you’ve exhausted every options. So I want you to know now, however it turns out, that...I truly appreciate it. All of it.”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me. This entire mess was only possible because of me.” Standing, Amanda catches her half up and helps her the rest of the way.

“Clean slate. And...I know you regret this. That you want to make it right. Whether or not you succeed...it’s ok. It doesn’t change things between us, ok?”

“Why do you have to be so nice-”

“Doc?” Kendall, walking in. 

“She’s fine.” Nolan, clearly mid-argument. 

“There was blood. Doc?”

“Here,” pulling away from Amanda. “I’m fine.” Yanking down her sleeves quickly.

Amanda lets her. “I stopped the bleeding.”

“See? She’s fine. You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Yes, you are.” Doc, clearly uncomfortable. Crossing her arms in front of herself. “So scurry along and get some sleep. We’ll discuss other possibilities tomorrow.”

“So there are-”

“Tomorrow. Go.”

“C’mon, let’s go.” Nolan, pulling her back.

Kendall slips free and hugs Doc hard. Doc is clearly uncomfortable, but puts him with hit.

“Thanks,” a full on warm smile. Doc half-heartedly scowls.

Doc to Nolan. “Go make your pretty girlfriend sleep.”

“Alright.” Small grin, because its adorable no matter who you are.

Doc doesn’t uncross her arms until they’ve left, breathes almost a sigh of relief. 

Amanda, worried. “Did Nolan threaten you again?”

“Hm? No.” Looking embarrassed. “I just feel half-dressed without my outer layer on.” Catching Amanda's face. “What?”

“And you say I’m adorable.” Laughing into her hand. “Half-dressed? Doc, if you had any more layers you’d barely be able to move.”

“Is that why you wear practically nothing when you sleep?” Starting to clean up the blood.

Amanda blushes. “It is not-”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. I’m flattered that you’re comfortable enough to wear what you want around me, but if you wore it down in the NeedWant people would think you were putting yourself out there for tricks.” Snorting. “It’s a good thing I know you so well, legs, or I might think you were angling for something else.”

“Should I be flattered that you’re comfortable being half-dressed around me?”

“You can take it however you like, and I have no doubt you will.” Tossing bloody rags to the side. Rubbing her arms some more. Bloody pins and needles. 

“Doc...” Quietly. 

Meh clears her throat and steps away. “I need to go pull the data from the machines downstairs, see what I missed.” Looking around.

Amanda holds up one of her other tunics. “Looking for this?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Hands it over. Doc puts it on, and as she watches Amanda sees it for what it is for the first time. Armor against everyone else.

“Doc.” Stepping close before its zipped up, Amanda goes for a hug. “Thank you for not feeling like you have to hide from me.”

Meh’s quiet, but slowly gives one of her rare, real hugs. There are no words, but Amanda doesn’t need any as Meh gently rests their heads together like she saw her do with her family. Its very special moment. 

They both finally let go, and Meh sniffs as she quickly buttons up her tunic. 

“Do you need any help downstair?” Amanda, putting her hands in her pockets to keep them from fixing Doc’s twisted collar. Her cheeks are still warm. “I can clean up or...”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Checking her face in the mirror, noticing the collar and fixing it. Then finding her gloves and putting them on as well. “I need to work without distraction.”

“And I’m a distraction?” Mock-annoyed.

“The pretty ones always are, legs.” Almost like her old self, but softer.

Amanda’s heart skips a beat, and she’s not sure what to say. She’s saved by her hailer going off. “Back to work for both of us,” Doc as she opens the door. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah,” pulling it out of her pocket, trading waves with Doc as she answers it. “This is Amanda-”

And feeling like she’s leaving a piece of herself behind.

-090-

Amanda lay awake that night, listening to the sounds of the NeedWant in the background as she told herself she was being ridiculous. She’d already sent Irisa along to make sure the indogene ate something for dinner when ti was clear work was going to keep her busy well into the night. And she’d come straight here after eating herself to get some decent sleep instead of heading to the clinic and getting fussed at for not taking care of herself. 

It was now near midnight, and she’d bet her last dollar Doc was still up, working. She could head over, or chirp her on the hailer. She’d done that before, to remind her not to stay up all night. Except...that wasn’t really what she wanted to do. 

How could things shift so suddenly? You think your feet are firmly planted on the ground, only to find yourself falling off a cliff. 

Her face warmed with the memory. Doc’s skin was impossibly soft against her palms, as she’d kneaded bared arms. Those same arms drawing her close, holding her tightly as their heads rested together. She wanted to do that again, to pull their bodies flush and just stay that way forever. To stop pretending...

Then stop.

The thought intruded unbidden, and it gave her pause. Stop pretending. By which she meant...be honest. With Doctor Meh Yewll. About...everything. 

The very thought made her heart pound in her chest. 

She couldn’t...could she? Was there...?

What if Doc didn’t...

The pretty ones always are, legs.

She was waiting, Amanda realized as she felt her heart skip again. Patiently staying, and hoping a silly, ridiculous Madame Mayor makes up her mind. 

Her hand was on her hailer before she fully realized she'd reached a decision.

“Doc?”

Why are you still awake?

Realizes she can't do it over hailer. “Checking on you.”

I promise I'm about to turn in.

“Liar.”

No, I'm actually in my PJs right now, scouts honor.

“Good.”

Was there something else? Because you definitely should be asleep by now.

“Do you have plans for lunch tomorrow?”

No, I don't.

“Then I'll come get you. You need to get out of the clinic for awhile.”

Sure. See you then, legs.

“Goodnight, Doc.”

Night.

And somehow, with the decision made, sleep came much easier after that.

####

Meh did not pretend to be an expert on Amanda Rosewater, but she knew enough about her habits to know that if they had lunch plans, then she wouldn't see her before then.

Which played perfectly into her plans, as it turned out.

Nolan and Kendall both arrived early that morning, and listened as she explained there was only one option left, and she was ready to try it immediately. That there were risks, but they were relatively low to Kendall, and it certainly would be no worse than her current option of simply waiting and dying in six months or so.

“What is the plan?” Kendall.

“To rebuild your source-print. Its the basis for everything, and its become unstable wtih the human memory overlay that was never properly locked into place. ______ fixed the physical problems, I think I can fix the mental ones.”

“...ok, let’s do this.” 

“Alright.”

Meh uses a drone to access Kendall’s interface, sets up a second bed. Kendall is out,a nd ready to begin. Doc sets up a second bed, and scribbles something on a sheet of paper. Folds it up, and sticks it in her right glove. 

“Hey Doc?” Nolan, finally starting to realize something.

“Hm?”

“Where’s the new source code coming from?”

Meh hops up onto the bed. “Me.” SHe rams a port home into the side of her neck.

Nolan can only stare as she flops over bonelessly. His stomach turns to stone

Oh, shtako.

“Samir...!”

-090-

Amanda and Stamah are finishing up from their meetings (renegotiating some points with the VC?) and Amanda is in an especially good mood.

“Yes, today did go well, did it not?” Stamah, also quietly pleased.

“Hm?” Glancing up from her work. Realizing she’s been humming. “Ah, yes.” Coloring slightly. “Your work on the gulanite market out west was especially helpful., thank you.”

“Always happy to serve.” Small head bow. “But that is not what you are happy about...is it?”

“No.” Trying to hide her smile, not really succeeding.”

“May I inquire as to the nature of your...apparent joy?”

“I made a decision about something.” Trying to be cryptic.

“You have chosen a new lover.” Especially pleased, and certain.

“How?” Shocked.

“Humans...what is the expression? ‘Wear their hearts on their sleeves’?” Cocking her head to one side. “It is all in the set of your shoulders and the angel fo your hips. And in the way you smile with...soft eyes, if you will.” Starts to add more, and stops. Amanda’s come to recognize it as her ‘about to say something about Kenya, but she can’t’ face. She doesn’t ask what it was. Clearing her throat. “...will you be bringing them to the dinner tonight as your date?”

“Well, I have to ask first.” Checking her watching. “...and they should be available in a few minutes, so I’m off to lunch.”

“Good luck, then.” Smirking a bit. “And do give Dr. Yewll my regards and congratulations.”

Amanda doesn’t turn around, but her cheeks are pink. “No one likes a show-off, Stamah.”

Stamah just quietly laughs.

-090-

Amanda knew as soon as she entered the clinic that something was wrong. The patients sat silently, as though in tense anticipation, and Samir hurried towards her as soon as he saw her enter.

“Mayor Rosewater, unless its an emergency I’m going to have to ask you to leave-”

“I’m here to see Doc. SHe’s expecting me.”

“Doctor Yewll is in the middle of a procedure and can't be disturbed right now. I can have her contact you by hailer-”

“What procedure?”

“I believe it was unscheduled, but she felt the need to intervene immediately. She didn't discuss the details with me first.”

“Oh.” Worried. “Well...can I wait for a bit? To see if hse finishes soon?”

“...of course.”

Because of the other patients, Amanda is tucked to one side away from the door. Just as she sits, Irisa hurries in.

Samir tries to talk over her, but Irisa bursts over him. “I couldn’t find her, she must have slipped around me leaving Town Hall. I left with a message with her assistant, and with any luck that will buy us more time. THe last thing we need is for Amanda to find out-”

“For Amanda to find out what? Amanda, standing slowly.

“Oh...shtak.”

-090-

“How long have they been like this?” Amanda, standing at the foot of the beds.

“Five hours, maybe.” Nolan, behind her. “I didn’t...she didn’t tell me, Amanda. You have to believe me on that. I-”

“I believe you.” Quietly. Carefully, she take’s Doc’s hand that’s lying loose, and tucks it up on her stomach. Then gently takes the other and squeezes it. Pauses, flips it over and reaches inside the glove. Pulls out a folded piece of paper. She snorts when she sees it, then quickly opens it open and scans it. Her face tightens, then she folds it back up and tucks it in her pocket. 

“Irisa?” Breathing in deeply. 

“Yeah?” Stepping forward. 

“Get Stamah in here. I need to go over tonight with her, and I’m not leaving until Doc’s awake so she’s going to be taking the lead. You’ll need to go with her as support, since I won’t be there.”

“Alright,” pulling her hailer out and stepping away.

“What did the note say?” Nolan.

“That if she's not awake by the time I find it, but they're both still breathing, that all it means is things are taking longer than she planned. Kendall will wake up first, either way. Doc might take a little longer.”

“I’m sorry, I Didn't...I should have asked more questions.”

Shaking her head. “You were focused on Kendall, which is probably what she banked on. Doc’s smart. Too smart, sometimes. She knew we’d tried to stop her,s o she didn’t give us the opportunity.”

“She’ll be alright.” She’s a lot tougher than I ever gave her credit for.” Gruffly.

“Yeah, she is.” Quietly. Stamah hurries in with Datak.

“Amanda, how-?”

Explain, explain, explain. Datak gets pissed, Amanda pulls out the note and folds it so he can only read part of it. He tries to read the rest, and she snatches it from him.

Stamah murmurs something to him in Castithan. “Words written in love are not meant to be shared.” He looks surprised, then peaseld. Touches Meh’s face.

“Don’t you dare quit on me yet, friend. You would be impossible to replace.” To Amanda. “We will stand in your place with honor. Please take care of Meh.”

“I will.” To Stamah. “Do you remember who everyone is or...?”

“I do, and I will refresh Datak on what topics of conversation are appropriate for this sort of event.”

“Thank you.”

Stamah hugs her, and murmurs, “I would not be able to leave Datak either. Rest assured: all will be handled until the dear doctor wakes.”

“Thank you.” Strangely touched. Nolan watches all of this feeling like the outsider. They nod to him and leave. Irisa goes with them.

Samir has already gone back to his patients. There is nothing more for him to do in the back. Amanda gest a chair and settles on Doc’s far side. Nolan does the same for Kendall. The silence stretches.

“How did Doc know you would find the note?” Nolan, after awhile. Blunt as always.

“uh...Doc’s other hand is...it didn’t heal right. So it aches sometimes. So I only hold her right hand.”

“...you hold her hand.” Giving her a look. “I didn’t ask before, because its not my business, but are you and Doc-?”

“No.” Simply. “It’s not...the first time was right after you and Datak left. I said I felt like I was barely hanging on, and she offered me her hand. It stuck. So when I’m...worried or tired or...drowning, I grab her hand for a minute and it helps.”

“I guess Doc’s not much of a hugger.”

“Not usually, no.” Smiling slightly, remembering the other night. “It’s ok, though.” It makes them that much more special. 

“Did she...say how long?”

“No.” shaking her head.

“...they're going to be ok.”

“...yeah.”

Silence.

Eventually, Amanda pulls out the note and reads it again. Nolan is asleep. 

The outside is titled simply, ‘Amanda’. Just her name, but its nobody else’s name and that means something.

If you’re reading this, then its because you got worried. If you’re worried, then I’m late. To be fair, I’ve never done this before and my timetable was a guess. So if I’m late, I’m sorry, but that’s no reason tow rry. As long as we’re both breathing, everything is probably fine. The drone holding Kendall in suspension will deactivate automatically when I’m done. That’s when things get tricky, as I’m not sure how long it will take me to wake up afterwards. And no, there wasn’t anyone who could help. It could be a couple of days on the outside. Don’t worry, though, I fully intend to wake up so you can yell at me. 

For anyone questioning fault: it is mine. I, Meh Yewll, created Kendall and its my job to fix her, including risking my own self ot do so. There will be no blaming others for my choices (I’m looking at you Datak). And however it ends, it was no one’s fault but my own.

-Doctor Meh Yewll

AManda leaned back in her seat, and held the paper close to her chest. It was Meh through and through. False bravado and all. She wanted to smack the indogene. No, she wanted to kiss her. No she wanted to smack her, then kiss her. No-

“Amanda?”

The Mayor looked up to see Irisa standing there, take-out containers in hand. “Hungry?” Her stomach growls. Irisa hands it over ot Amanda, opening it.

“This is Doc’s favorite.”

“Yeah...I was kinda hoping the smell might bring her back faster.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” watching Irisa put the other by her father, then comes back.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Yes.” Swallowing her bite. “I need to know why you thought lying to me was a good idea.”

“...oh. That wasn’t technically my idea.”

“You just went along with it.”

“...yeah.” Wincing, uncomfortable. “Look, we all know how close you are to Doc, and they didn’t want you to get upset if there was nothing to get upset about.”

“And how long did you think you could keep the charade going?”

“Maybe later afternoon? After the formal dinner, if we were lucky. If she needed that much time. She might not.”

“And she might die. And I wouldn’t have even known she was in danger.”

“She’s not in danger, not as long as they’re still hooked together, right?”

“...right.” Begrudging.

“If there’d been a reason to worry, we would have come for you immediately.”

“What do you mean by ‘how close I am to Doc’?”

“I mean...c’mon. You spend most of your time not working with Doc.”

“A lot of that time is work.” Defensive. “I spend nearly as much time with you. OR Stamah.”

“You sleep on her shoulder in rollers.” Crossing her arms. “Sometimes you hold her hand when you think no one else is looking. You defended her against her brother and my dad and anyone else who even looks at her funny.” Snorting. “There’s quite a few people who think you’re chupping her, and I only know you aren’t because Doc wouldn’t tolerate CMO still hitting on you if you were.” Tilting her head to one side. “Doc means a lot to you, and we just wanted to protect you. Obviously, it was the wrong thing to do.”

Amanda’s bright red. “...people think I’m-! I don’t stay over, and neither does she! When-?”

“You do have a lot of...private lunches together.’ Smirking.

A long look, then. “I give up. Sometimes, there is no winning.”

“Huh.” Uncrossing her arms. “I kind of expected you to fight it more. Or at the very least lecture me on how you’re just friends.”

“There’s nothing to lecture on. We are just friends.”

“...oh.” Amanda gives her a flat look. “Don’t glare at me. We’ve been waiting for this ship to sail for nearly a year.”

“A year-!” Remembering hse’s in a hospital. Hissed. “It was not that bad.”

“Yes, it was.” Flatly. “And if she wakes up, you’d better tell her or I will.”

If.

Amanda’s eyes fill with tears.

“Shtak...when, when she wakes up...” The mayor doesn’t sob, tears just run silently down her face. Irisa hugs her.

“She’s going to wake up.” Fierce certainty. “She’ll be fine/

“I was going to tell her at lunch.” Sniffing. “I was just...tired of stepping around it and pretending...and now-!”

“It’s Doc. She’s almost as unkillable as my dad.”

“I know, I know....I just...why did I wait this long? Why did I waste-” Half laughing/crying. “I don’t even know if she’ll say yes. Not really.”

“She’ll say yes. Trust me.” Letting go.

“How do you know?”

“You remember how Alak went to her for some advice about...stuff. She...said more than she probably meant to. We’ve been rooting for you ever since.”

“...oh Christmas.”

Irisa smirks. Amanda colors. Silence stretches.

Snort.

Nolan wakes up abruptly, looking around. Rubs at his face, finally sees them. “Any change?” thick mumble.

“No.” Amanda. “Irisa brought you food.”

He sees it, picks it up and starts stuffing his face.” Thanks.” Full mouth.

“You used to date that.” Irisa, mildly disgusted.

“Yeah...and you’re its daughter.”

“Yeah...”

“I can hear you.”

“We know.” Irisa, smirking. 

Samir come in and does checks, all is well in so far as he can tell. Amanda eats a little more.

“So,” Nolan, putting his food aside with a yawn. “You and Doc.”

“Hm?” Looking up from her dinner.

“...I’m not an idiot, Amanda.” Glancing at Doc and back again. “Your poker face when it was someone you cared about was never really good. So what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on.” Simply, eyes down.

“...she turned you down?” Incredulous. “Yeah, I’d have a hard time believing that.”

“How would you know? You were on the other side of the world for two years.”

“With Datak Tarr.” Rubbing his face. “Who can’t shut his mouth more than five minutes at time. I learned a lot more about his life than I ever wanted to know.” Amanda chuckles at the face he pulls. “But one of those things was Doc. And he made it pretty clear that whatever happened...Doc would have your back.”

“She has.” Shaking her head. “She did...so much more than I could ever possibly hoped for. She came up with the clean slate, and then she stuck to it. She’s never once asked me about anything that happened before.”

Clearing his throat. “Datak mentioned she...prefers women.”

“I know.” Quietly.

“So...if you know that, and you know...then why...?”

“...when you left, things were...hard.” Swallowing. “When the dust settled, and we’d started getting things together again, Irisa and Doc and Stamah decided to support me. That if something happened to me, that Defiance would fall, so I had to be...taken care of. Protected.” Feeling her cheeks turn pink. “That was their idea, not mine.”

“I believe it.” Smiling a bit. “And they were right.”

“But, um...Stamah and Irisa both had Alak and Luke. The four of us were together a lot, but when we weren’t, Doc stuck with me. And then I found out about her wife.”

“Doc is married?”

“Was married. She died, just before she moved to Defiance.”

“So...what...is she not over her wife? Because she looks pretty over her the way she looks at you sometimes.”

“Ha.” Closing her eyes. “I think we’ve both been afraid. Afraid of changing things. Of what happens if the balance shifts.”

“Of losing what you have.”

“This friendship means a lot to me. Alright? Irisa is sweet, but she’s still young. Stamah means well, but there are broken things that can’t be ignored. Kenya is dead and Kendall is with you, and you’re both not around, and neither is Berlin. There’s ____ and _____, but they both work for me, and ______ is VC through and through. Doc is all I have, and if I lose her-” Choking off.

“...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Sniffing. “It’s my own fault. You’d think I’d have learned this lesson the first time. Or the second.” Snorting. “You miss 100% of the shots you never take, right? And I have...I have taken some long ones. I have put a lot of things on the line over and over again, but this...I can’t seem to get past.”

“Do you think if things had been different...?”

“Don’t.” 

“...alright.”

Silence for a long time.

After the clinic closes, Samir brings them some dinner and makes plans for the evening. He’ll sleep on the cot, to stay close at hand. They’re staying where they are. They’ll wake him if anything changes. Prepare for a long time. Amanda wraps up in a blanket and settles in by Doc. Holds her good hand and rests her head on the bedside. 

Its approaching midnight when the drone starts to beep. There’s a click, and then Kendall groans.

“N-Nolan?”

Amanda gets Samir, then goes to Doc’s side, waiting....waiting...

Nothing.

Samir finishes his test, and declares Kendall as healthy as ever. The brain part will have to wait for Doc. Since she needs rest, he recommends taking her back to their place for the night. Nolan agrees. 

Amanda’s still waiting.

Nothing.

Sometimes she’ll twitch, then go still. But no waking.

“She’s stable.” Samir. “And has brain activity. She’s still in there. Just...give her some time. If you want to go home and rest...”

“No, I’ll stand here.” Settling in again.”

“....ok.” Heading back to his cot.

Its a long night.

In the morning, nothing has changed. More tests, all is still well. She just won’t wake up.

Around noon, Irisia comes by.

“You look terrible.”

“Hm.” Staring at Doc.

“And you stink.”

“So?”

“So, you’re going to be useless when she wakes up.” Nudging her shoulder. “I’ll stay for a few hours. You go and shower and sleep for awhile.”

“I don’t want to go that far. If she wakes up-”

“Then use Doc’s.” logical. “She has a shower, borrow some clothes, and sleep in her bed. I’ll send someone to wake you up if she so much as blinks.”

“...you promise?”

“Yes.”

-090-

Amanda knew Doc’s rooms well. Including where to find the clean clothes and a spare towel. The soap in the shower felt odd, but the hot water beating down on her (how did Doc manage to get this kind of water pressure?) felt like heaven. Getting out, she dried herself off and slipped into the shirt before heading for the bed. 

Its like being surrounded by Doc. The smell, the texture, the (lack of) colors...she cries herself to sleep.

-090-

Waking was like clawing her way up through a mountain of cotton. Soft and enveloping, but ultimately suffocating. Her body responded to the frantic signals set by her brain with agonizing slowness. Her eyes were practically glued shut, which meant it had been at least twelve hours. Shit. Pins and needles flooded her limbs as pooled blood was forced to move and she flexed muscles and tendons that felt weak and stiff at the same time.

“Doc?”

“Yeah?” she croaked, turning to see the blurry face on her right.

“You’re awake.” 

Irisa, her brain identified with a bit of disappointment. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“I’ll get Samir.” taking off.

The person Doc hoped would be there isn’t. The bed beside her is empty, and there’s no avenging Nolan waiting in the wings to strangle her so hopefully that’s a good sign. Wearily she closed her eyes. That’s right, she hasn’t actually slept in...a peak at the window shows its been at least 24 hours. Maybe more. 

Holy Christmas...

Samir comes in, followed by Nolan and Kendall. She checks out fine, and after a minute she sits up. Water Helps wet her throat, and clear her mind a little. She hears Nolan ask where Amanda is, and Irisa says sleeping. 

To Doc, “Amanda stayed overnight with you, and I sent her to get a few hours of rest. Should I go get her, or...?”

“No,” shaking her head and immediately regretting it. “I, uh...I need to change. And shower, and then maybe sleep a little.”

“You’ve been asleep for almost 30 hours,” Irisa.

“Not according to her brain scans.” Samir.

“Correct.” Doc. “My body was at rest, my brain wasn’t. I need at least a nap, or I’m risking the mother of all headaches.”

“Go on up and sleep,” Irisia. “I promise Amanda will know you’re alright as soon as she opens her eyes.”

“...ok.” Struggling to stand. Irisa nd Samir help her up. It takes her a moment to find her balance, but soon enough she does.

To Kendall. “How’s your mind?”

“Better. Quieter.”

“Good.”

“You...gave me...”

“I know.” Glossing over it. “Keep them safe for me, alright?” 

“I will.” Hugging her. Awkward pat on the back in return. The move on.

“No one will bother you until you’re ready to come down.” Samir. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Thanks, Samir.” Smirking a bit. “You did good.”

“Thank you, Doctor Yewll.”

And still...it feels a little empty when the one person she wants to see isn’t there.

“So,” Samir once the door is closed. “Who’s calling the Mayor?”

“No one,” Irisa.

“But...her instructions were very specific.”

“She’s asleep upstairs in Doc’s bed.” Irisa. “And Unless the building is burning down, no one is to bother them until tomorrow. And even then, it better be an emergency.”

“Agreed.” Samir, straightening his jacket. “And that is Doctor’s orders!”

“Down boy.” Irisa. “You aren’t a doctor yet.”

“...right.” Clearing his throat. “Sorry.”

-090-

From a medical standpoint, Meh knew that sleep allowed the brain to go through a process to ‘refresh’ itself. To clear out oth the physical and mental junk from the day and leave it able to handle the stresses of simply existing once more. Right now, though, all she cared about was heading off the vibrating ache building behind her eyes. 

Wearily, her brain tried to process something...off a she entered her room. No, she told herself as she shut the door and locked it behind herself. Stop it. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow. Or maybe the day after.

Blindly, ehr feet took her to the basket she tossed dirty clothes in, and to it she added every stitch currently on her person. Again, her brain trilled a warning. A-

Nope.

Closing her eyes, she turned on the water and stepped underneath it. Rising away a day’s worth of iols and scents was quick work, and she grabbed a still damp towel- 

Why-?

Nope.

-and quickly dried off. Hanging it up, she searched through small stack of clean clothes and pulled on a pair of undershorts and went hunting for the shirt. It was not the only shirt she wore to sleep, but if she felt this awful and Amanda wasn’t there herself...it was the next best thing. 

Find the shirt, clean my face, go to sleep. That’s it.

-090-

Amanda woke to the sound of running water, and blinked bearly eyes in the dim light. A shadow moved across her vision, and she frozen when her brain finally identified what she was seeing. Doc, wearing only a pair tight-fitting shorts, crossing the room to a chair by her clothes chest. A shirt was purposefully dug out of a stack, and carefully pulled on.

Her shirt. The dark blue undershirt Doc had borrowed when...she’d kept it? Amanda’s mouth was already dry from the graceful curve of Doc’s fully exposed back, and the long lines of her bared legs. Seeing the doctor carefully settled the top on her shoulders and smooth it over her front just made her metl all the more. Doc goes to the mirror and the sink next and wipes away her make-up. Also cleans a no longer bleeding wound on her neck. This is about the time Amanda remembers she’s laying in her bed, pantless, wearing her clothes. Ah. Well, ready or not, here she comes.

Doc makes it all of three steps towards the bed before she sees her.

“Magnus swept turtles,” she said, expectant. Then nothing happened. Doc just stared, realization dawning in her eyes. “...oh shit, this is real.”

Amanda’s brows rose as she sat up. “...so you have a lot of dreams about finding half-naked women in your bed?”

A half-panicked laugh escaped the doctor. “Oh Christmas-!” Crossing her arms. “Irisa said you’d know I was ok as soon as you opened your eyes. I didn’t think she meant literally.”

“So I gathered.” Flipping the blankets back invitingly. Meh glances at her, then turns away. “...at least your bed’s warm.”

“...I’ll just go sleep on the cot downstairs.”

“Meh?” Starting to swing her legs out of the bed. Doc glances back, the yanks her eyes forward again. “What-?”

“Ok, I’m just going to tell you and I hope we can still be friends afterwards. I find you...incredibly attractive. Which is why I don’t stay over at your place even though you’ve offered more than once and I keep my hands to myself when you fall asleep on my shoulder. I know we’re just friends,and that’s fine. I’m not asking for more because I know you prefer men. I’m just happy we’re friends, and I hope we can stay that way but I have to go because you in my bed wearing my clothes and no pants isn’t something I can fit in my definition of friendship-”

“Meh, turn around.” Amanda, catching her by the elbow.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Quickly, stiffly.

“Please?”

Meh takes a breath, then does so with her eyes closed. “Yes?”

“Y’know, Doc, for someone as brilliant as you are...you can be really dense sometimes.” Stepping closer. 

Doc’s eyes pop open indignantly. “I am n-mph!”

Kissing. Kissing, kissing, kissing.

Awhile later. “...ok, maybe yeah.” Breathing hard.

“The other day...I didn’t want to leave. It felt like I was leaving a piece of myself behind.” Pressing their temples together. “That night, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. About...everything that’s never been said but is there and...I had to tell you. So I chirped you, and immediately felt like an idiot because, it wasn’t something I could say through a hailer. Not the first time. So I asked you to lunch. To tell you that I don’t think I can be just your friend anymore. And if you felt the same way, I thought you coming to the formal dinner as my date would be the best way to tell everyone without actually telling...”

“And I screwed that up by doing a dangerous medical procedure without telling you.”

“Yup.”

“I’m so-” More kissing.

“I’ll yell at you later.” Pulling her towards the bed. “First things first, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Making up for all the times I walked away when I should have stayed.”

More kissing. Meh beaks it off with a pain-sound. 

“What?”

“Just my brain reminding me I haven’t actually slept in about 30 hours.”

“...you’re kidding.”

...no. Sorry.”

“...c’mon.” Pulling her towards the bed again. Without the kissing.

“I can probably push through for another...half an hour. Maybe. Fifteen minutes for sure.”

“No.” Pulling her down, and curling up with her like she did the time she was half-frozen. Meh revels in her warmth, Amanda in the feel of her soft skin. “Go to sleep, Doc. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

They sleep.

-090-

Doc woke up to find the spot beside her was empty. Sitting up hurriedly, she spotted Amanda across the room cooking on her small stovetop something that smelled delicious. Her stomach rumbled in agreement, and Amanda looked up at the sound.

“Hungry, Doc?” Smiling, adding dryly, “My eyes are up here.”

“Oh, I know where your eyes are.” Still drinking in the sight as she gets up. “If you don’t want people to stare, wear pants.” Finally looking up. “Mouth-wateringly good.”

“The french-toast?”

“...that too.”

Amanda’s cheeks go pink. Clearing her throat. “Come eat. I wouldn’t want you to pass out in the middle of anything.”

“You mean like yesterday?” Dourly. Sitting at the place-setting with just one slice. “Mm...not my finest hour.”

“Most of those seem to happen when you’re sleep deprived.” Smiling. “How did you put it...?” Holding out a bite on her fork. “Care to share my dinner?”

Meh delicately accepted the bite and grinned. “Gladly.”

Amanda’s mouth goes dry, and Doc catches her staring. Preens a little bit.

“Nice to know I’ve still got it.”

“Now there’s something I’ve never had the courage to ask before.” Trying to ignore her very red cheeks. “How old are you?”

Meh paused, then replied, “Old enough to not enjoy talking about it. Beyond that...does it matter?”

“A little, yeah.” Smile falling away. “I mean...I know you have to be older than I am, and that’s fine, I just...”

“It’s not that simple,” gently overriding her. “We don’t...count years like humans do. Instead we go through...phases. How long you spend in each phase is determined by your genetic source code and a few other things.”

“Ok, then what phase are you in?”

“Probably near the end of what you would call my prime. So..roughly late middle age?”

“And in terms of human years, that’s roughly...?”

“Seventies.”

Amanda’s mouth drops open. “Sevent-?”

Meh makes a resigned noise.

Amanda collects herself. “So...I wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s just a number.”

“You’ve lived nearly twice as long as I have.”

“I’m also an alien born on another planet.” Ironic. “In a test tube, if you must know. Because my race didn’t descend from a native lifeform, it was created to be the perfect servant to blood-thirsty geniuses. Of all the things that make us different, Amanda, our ages is a relatively minor one.”

“...that’s fair.” Sitting back, thinking. “How old is your brother?”

“A few cycles, sorry years younger than me.”

“And his son?” 

“I didn’t ask, but I would guess no older than 10 and no younger than 6.”

“I see.” It makes her feel better. 

“Amanda...not that I don’t want this, but...are you sure this is a wise idea?” Quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean your job is basically a popularity contest...and I’m not a popular person in town.”

“That’s not ture, there’s a lot of people in town who owe you their lives.”

“Oh, yes, but now that Samir is half-trained...I’m sure you’ve heard the rhyme.”

If you’re sick, see Samir; if you’re dying, ask for Doc!

“I don’t care. If I lose the election because I’m dating the brilliant doctor who saved the day, then this town doesn’t need me anyways.” Shrugs. “Besides, I’ve got a new fall-back plan.”

“What’s that?”

“Someone once told me I’d make a pretty good nurse...?”

Doc pauses. “...no, that’s a terrible idea.”

“Why?” A little hurt. 

“I’d insist you wear one of those old nurse uniforms with the stockings and the heels, and then I’d never get anything done.”

Amanda files that away for later. Hm...

“Still, I don’t care. If the people of this town don’t want me after everything I’ve done, then they deserve whoever they get next.”

“Alright.” 

“Besides, apparently half the town thinks I’m chupping you already so...being out in the open might boost my popularity instead.”

“Why would...I hadn’t even kissed you!”

“Apparently we took too many private lunches together in my office.” Brows raised.

Doc pauses. “...does your office door lock?”

“No, why?”

“Never mind.” Last bite of french toast, licking her fork clean. Getting up and checking the stove.

“Meh? What are you doing?”

“Making sure everything is off and put away. Did you want anymore or...?”

“No, I think I’m done.”

“Good. Because I’m ready for dessert.” Crossing to her and kissing her. “Table, chair or bed?”

“Hm?” Still lost in the kiss.

“Where shall I eat my dessert?”

Amanda goes red. 

“Just when I think you can’t possibly be any more attractive...” Sighing as she kisses down her neck. “Table, chair, or bed Amanda? Because I’ve been able to smell you for the last ten minutes and-”

If the mayor thought she was red before, it was nothing compared to the heat that now suffused her face. 

“Oh, legs....” Kneeling beside her, laughing softly. “I’ll stop teasing you now.” Tender kisses were bestowed on each knee as nimble fingers hooked her underwear and tugged on it insistently. Amanda obediently lifted her hips, and let it slide clear before settling on the edge of her seat. “Just tell me next time,” she murmured as she lifted one leg over her shoulder and pressed a kiss into the smooth thigh against her cheek. “We could have taken care of this before dinner...”

Then there were no more words, only the strong hands that held her hips in place and the broad, confident strokes of a tongue against her swollen lips. Her peak came much faster than she expected it to, and Meh eagerly lapped up the drenching that followed. 

“Mm..” Coming up for air. “You taste differently than I thought you would.” Slurping up more. “I like it-”

Amanda makes more high-pitched sounds. “S-stop! Stop, I can’t-!”

“Sensitive?” A careful lick. The hips jerk again.

“Meh-!” Begging. Oh, she likes the begging. Resting her head on a thigh, she strokes the pink folds gently with one hand. Teasing them. Amanda makes happy sounds, then slowly starts to jerk her hips again. Meh inserts her fingers slowly,watching.

“Oh-! Yes!” Licking across the clit. “Oh-!” Higher sounds.

“More?” Kissing her thigh. 

Don’t stop! Don’t- uh, more-!”

Meh happily obliged her writhing goddess with the golden braid, and paid swift and passionate homage to her more sensitive parts.

Amanda tumbled over the edge of the pleasure a second time, legs quivering as her hands held Doc’s head. The indogene was gentler this time helping her ride out the aftershocks, watching carefully as each brought another spasm of delight to her lover. Eventually Amanda looked down and was met with...contentment. 

“Are you sure you’ve never been with a human before?”

“Oh, I think I’d remember.” Grinning. “You’re a lot more...responsive than I was expecting.”

“Then...how...?”

“I studied up on it.” Grinning. “I suppose I always a had a little hope that maybe, someday...?” Letting Amanda draw her up for a kiss. 

“That’s not fair. I don’t have medical journals about indogenes. If they even exist.”

“You own a whorehouse, and two of your workers are indogenes. You could have asked.” Mildly.

“...I didn’t think of that.” Guiltily.

“Don’t worry. You’ll do just fine.” Kissing her tenderly. “Indogenes and humans are different, but the basic mechanics are the same.”

“Help me up.”

“Hm?”

“I’m starting to get cold, and your bed is a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Amanda loses her shirt immediately, and then divests Meh of hers. Meh’s shorts are kicked to the side as she climbs into bed. 

Meh’s skin is impossibly soft, and Amanda revels in the feel of it against her own. Doc is on the bottom, and her hands are everywhere. Amanda pushes a leg between hers, and grinds down. The sound Meh makes is beyond satisfying, and she quickly escalates her attack. Then Doc jerks, her love’s name slipped out in surprise. 

“Did you just...?”

Breathing hard. “I said you’d do fine.”

“Oh...’ Smiling widely. “This is going to be fun-oop!”

Doc rolls over on top and snaps her fingers. They start to vibrate.

“You bet it is, legs.”

Sometime later, Amanda sat on the bed with a slice of leftover french toast on a plate. Meh lay curled around her, happily accepting small bites while her fingers traced patterns on whatever skin she could reach. She gently tweaked one nippled and dragged her fingers back down to sweep through still-damp blonde curls. 

“You don’t cut that out I might be tempted to try again.”

Meh smirks, sitting up a little. “Maybe that's my plan.”

“Pretty sure that would kill me.” Not entirely joking.

“It wouldn’t.” Nibbling her way up to her shoulder. “I should know, I’m a doctor. However...in this case, I think we both need sleep?”

“Is that your professional recommendation?” Kisses.

“Yes.” Sighing. “Though I’ll admit to being strongly against it personally.” Around a yawn.

“Mm.” Setting the empty plate aside. “Roll over.”

“Why?”

“You can’t accidentally wake up with a mouthful of hair if you’re the little spoon.”

“An excellent plan, madame Mayor.” Amanda pinches her.

“Stop being cute.”

“Me? Have you looked in a mirror recently?”

Smiling, they both sleep.

-090-


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda woke alone, and for just a moment wondered if it had all been a dream. Sunlight slanted through the frosted windows, much like it had the first time she’d laid down. Had she-?

The plate beside the bed made her hammering heart slow. No, that was definitely from last night. Which meant...it had actually happened. 

Shifting told her just how much of a mess she still was. A shower was in order, then. She glanced about, wondering where the doctor had gotten to. That was, of course, when the door opened and Meh hurried inside. She bore a few packages in a basket, and a large container in the other. Seeing Amanda awake, she asked, “Miss me? Or should I leave and come later?”

“Don’t you dare.” Smiling back. “Where’d you go? And what’s all that?”

“I was up awhile ago, so I cleaned up and went downstairs. Samir ran some tests on Kendall for me, so I looked at the results. It worked, and everything’s fine. He came in before I was done, and I’ve been officially ordered to another day of bedrest before resuming my usual duties. And you have been officially given the task of making sure I do indeed stay in bed.”

“Have I?” Brows raised. “Then all of that is...?”

“Hopefully enough food so we don’t have to leave again until tomorrow morning after breakfast.”

“...how much do you think I eat?” Teasing.

“Well...” Thoughtful. “You seemed pretty hungry last night...and I have some very....specific plans for today. I thought it was better to be safe than sorry.” Kissing. Kissing, kissing, kissing...

“I need a shower.”

Thoughtful. “I bet there’s room for two.”

There is. 

Afterwards, half-dressed and munching on scones lazily in bed with hot tea, Amanda asks, “How do you feel about baths?”

“Generally wasteful, but you could probably persuade me otherwise.” Kiss.

“Tonight we’ll stay here, and tomorrow night we’re going to my place.”

“As you wish.” Small smile.

“...is that a reference to something?”

“Princess Bride? Only one of the greatest movies humans ever made?”

“Uh...” Blank.

“Well, I know what our next date night is going to be.”

“Next date?” Wondering. “When was our first?”

“Last night, right?” Confused.

“Just out of curiosity, what is it that you think makes it date?”

“Dinner, sex, dessert...?” Giving her a look. “What?

“Usually for it to be a date, there has to be some sort of...verbal acknowledgement that its a date.”

“So if I don’t say its a date before hand, it doesn’t count as a date?”

“...it sound a lot sillier when you say it like that?”

“Good then its not just me.” Rolling her eyes. “What would you call last night, then?”

“A perfect start to a new relationship? The best chupping I’ve had in a long time? A joyful discovery of the many ways you can make Doctor Meh Yewll come undone?”

“But not a date.” teasing.

“...how long are you going to hold onto that?”

“As long as its useful.” Kissing. “So then, oh wise mistress, how does one ‘date’? Apparently, I have never been on one.”

“Meh, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?” Chuckling. “With me, if that wasn’t obvious.”

“Ah, yes, in case my brilliant mind got in the way again.” Kissing her. “I’d love to.”

Finish this out. Eating and sex and napping and sex and eating and napping nad sex sex sex.

-090-

Samir doesn’t comment on Doc’s excellent mood the next morning, he just enjoys it as they work. 

-090-

Stamah pokes at amanda, who dodges her questions just to annoy her. THe Castithan goes too far, and Amanda Blows up at her. 

“Yes, I’m chupping Meh. It was fantastic, and also none of your business. We’re together. End of story!”

“Ah-” Its the VC liason in the doorway.

Amanda colors. Stamah is...Stamah. Trying to pretend nothing happened.

“Hello, Rector Fulgram. Is there something I can do for you?”

“I was going to inquire if Dr. Yewll was sufficiently recovered to give us a second opinion on something.”

“Yes, I believe so.” Amanda, calmly. “She planned to be at her clinic all day should you wish to see her.”

Excellent. And congratulations, of course. Will you be confirming your decision with her in a public or private ceremony?”

Amanda confused. “Uh...” Looking to Stamah for assistance.

“I believe that the Mayor and Doctor are observing the human ritual of ‘da-ting’.”

Now he looks confused. “Isn’t that what they have been doing this last year?” To Amanda. “I apologize if it is considered rude to discuss this, I am merely better trying to understand your...human culture.”

“No,” Amanda, starting to feel out of her depth. “We were just...friends before.”

“The human rituals surrounding their romantic and sexual encounters are both complex and...ill-defined,” Stamah. “I learned a great deal when my son was married to his first wife, and I confess I still find a great many of their distinctions and reasonings...contradictory.”

“Then I am glad to know ti s not just me.” They trade knowing looks. Amanda hides her annoyance. “As long as the good doctor understand and has no issues giving way to your traditions, then all is well. Is it appropriate to offer congratulations for da’ting ro...?”

“If you want to, yes.”

“Then: my congratulations. And if a decision is imminent, we will send the appropriate gifts then.” He takes his leave.

Amanda grabs Stamah before she can slip away as well. “What was that about?”

Stamah pulls herself free. “I believe Dr. Yewll-”

“Now Stamah.”

“...Indogenes tend to be very...rigid in their way of thinking. A thing is or isn’t. Such as a relationship.”

“Meaning?”

“In their culture, you are either single and free to pursue whoever you choose or...married and committed to your partner or partners. There is no...inbetween.”

Amanda’s mouth works for a moment. Sputtered, “Married?!”

“If it is any comfort, doctor Yewll is the least indogene-like indogene I have never known. She is expression of her emotions, and often able so see the grey shadows where her companions see only black and white. She is...flexible. And extremely well-versed in human culture. I am sure she understands the boundaries of your arrangement, whatever that may be, and will act accordingly.”

“Will anyone...give her trouble over it or...?”

“Unlikely. Her family would be the most likely, but as none of them are her I do not see how it matters.”

“...right.” Worried now. Ends up missing lunch with Doc due to medical stuff, and the first time they see each other is when Doc shows upf or their date. Its 7 pm, and they’re heading for the Needwant. Amanda made arrangments for a private dinner, and lined up a few other things.

“So you have very ‘specific’ plans for the Doc tonight, hm? About chupping time,” made her want to grind her teeth, but she let it go because...yes, yes she does.

Despite the nagging worry in the back of her mind, given oh so graciously by Stamah and the VC Rector, she carries on. She dresses up a little, but doesn’t change. She comes down at the right now.

Doc is waiting for her, chatting amicably with her secretary. For the first time, she analyses Doc talking to another woman in a new light...then calls herself a fool and moves on.

Amanda takes Doc’s arm, quick kiss, and they’re off!

The original dinner was some complicated set-up downstairs. That actually wouldn’t fly in this time and place, so....just dinner up in Amanda’s rooms? Probably for the best. As soon as they’re behind closed doors, Doc goes in for a more intimate kiss. Amanda reciprocates, and thinks she hides her worry well. They settle in to eat. Some sort of double seat with the table at the right height. Amanda eats way more than Doc, of course, but they still enjoy themselves. 

Eventually, Doc sighs and puts a few inches between them.

“Is something wrong?” Amanda.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Bluntly. “Or has being tied to the dear doctor lost its charm already?”

“No! No, I...” Looking away. Blurting out, “Why didn’t you tell me that being in a relationship is basically a marriage for an indogene?”

“Ah.” Thinking. “I was going to, I just didn’t think anyone else would bring it up. Who...?”

“Recotor Fulgram.” Adding. “And then Stamah explained afterwards.”

“Of course she did.”

“I made her do it. I...didn’t want to wait for an explanation.”

“So...are you upset because I haven’t asked you to marry me or because you’re afraid I’m going to?”

“Either? Maybe both?” Blinking. “Which is irrationally unfair, i just...” Shrugging. “If that’s the way you do things, then why change that for me?”

“Because...you’re not an indogene. That’s not a bad thing or a good thing, it just...is and to expect you to conform to a way of doing things you weren't even aware of seemed unreasonable.”

“But...if I were an indogene...?”

“That’s not a fair question, Amanda. If you were an indogene, things would have been entirely different from the beginning.”

“How?”

“...I was finally willing to admit how attractive I found you to myself, at least, not long after the mines collapsed. If you were an indogene, I would have just told you then. Assuming you weren’t with someone else.”

“What would the purpose of that be? You can’t expect everyone you find attractive is going to find you attractive back.”

“Of course not. But then it gives you a choice, one you’re able to make on accurate information instead of guessing what coded looks and certain words or phrases mean.” Grumbling a bit. “Especially when a great deal of what you call flirting can also look identical to...teasing between good friends. Intent is the key, and I don’t understand how the intent is meant to be conveyed if it isn’t...spoken aloud.”

“...oh.” She’s never considered that before. “What would have happened next?”

“Either you would choose to spend time with me or you wouldn't. If you also found me attractive, you would suggest a sexual encounter. Or if you asked to meet with me several times, I might. If either of us at any point ended it, or declared we just wished to be friends, that would be it. We’re taught at a young age to respect the feelings and wishes of others, and to accept them without taking them personally. Good and bad. Most of the time, it works.”

“But if you decided you wanted to be together-?”

“Then you are. Pledges are exchanged, and you are...married.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Because the expectation is...different. Human marriage vows are ‘until death do us part’ or some such. Indogene pledges are more ‘in this time and in this place, until it is no longer so.”

“So, its...not taken seriously.”

“No, it is. We’re fairly stubborn, nd once we make up our mind about something we rarely change it. Most ‘marriages’ last a lifetime. But not all do, and that isn't...shameful like it is among some humans. If it ends, it ends.”

“What happens with the children, if there are any?”

“All children at birth are assigned a primary parent, and that is who they go with if the marriage is dissolved.”

“I see.” Shaking her head. “It all sounds so...logical.”

“That’s how it's meant to be.”

“...is it hard? Adapting to human rituals?”

“...sometimes.” Kissing her. “That makes it easier.”

“Do you want to get married?”

“I want you to be happy, even if it means doing things differently.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

Leaning in to touch temples. “If you asked me, legs, I would say yes, because at this time and this place there is no one else rooted in my heart and I do not want there to be. But I do not promise that it will be so forever.” Thoughtfully adding, “However, considering how thoroughly enthralled you’ve managed to keep me for three years before the added incentive of excellent sex...it would be very easy to stay with you for a lifetime.”

Amanda is beet red. Kissing, kissin, kissing.

“Can we skip straight to dessert?”

“Yes, yes we can.”

The bed is very close, and that’s a good thing. Sex, then cake, then bath. Amanda enjoys introducing Doc to all the many fun things one can do in a tub of warm water.

Afterwards, curled up in Amanda’s admitted larger and more comfortable bed, Doc asks, “So, are you still worried?”

“No.” Tracing her hexes. 

“Good.”

A long silence.

“You know...we actually skipped half our date.”

“Did we?”

“I blame it on you.”

“Is this a general blame like, geeze Doc, stop being a weapon of mass seduction’ or is there a specific...?”

“What you said to me.” Sighing. “You really have a gift for words, Doc.”

“...kind of, I guess.”

“Of course you do. You write poetry.” Suggestive.

“I...used to. Yeah.”

“Meh?” Shifting so she can meet her eyes.

“I suppose I should finally explain exactly what I did to save Kendall.” Explain the source print, and how it works. The layers of ideas and experiences and skills. How she gave Kendall pieces of her own to fill in her gaps and then regrow her own base layers. Which mean the raw talents she had are there, but the practice and skills gained are gone.

“Not that it matters.” More quietly. “I tried to write poetry in English. It was...awful.”

“When?”

“Oh...years ago.”

“So...not for me?” Regretful.

A long pause. “...oh. When Wyte wouldn’t shut up about the poetry I used to write...did you think it was about her?”

“...wasn’t it?”

“No, I...never wrote about her. Or us. My work was about our lost home. The colliding suns, the Great Voyage, the Arrival...they were the works that I did to impress her. But they were never about her.”

Feeling silly. “Ok, then. There’s one jealous assumption I can let go of then.”

“You’re jealous??” Surprised.

“...a little, yes.”

“Of what?” Snorting. “She’s dead, and it didn’t end well. So what could there possibly be to be jealous of?”

“There’s an enormous part of your life that...she knew about or was even there for that I feel live i’ve barely scratched the surface of.” Thanking. “How long were you married for?”

“...around seven years.”

“See? I still feel like I hardly know you sometimes.”

“Then ask what you want to know. I’ll...do my best to answer.”

“Is there anything off limits?”

“The day she died,t eh lab we worked in, and the Omec.”

“Ok.” Thinking. “How did you meet Lev?”

“THe first time we met was about halfway through our journey to earth. We were assigned to same ark, and we were both awaken to deal with an emergency. An unexpected meteor shower damaged some circuits, waking a few hundred sleepers unexpectedly. It wasn’t an easy fix, so we ended up staying awake, caring for them in makeshift hospitals, for nearly an earth year. I was interested. She wasn’t.”

“Really? She wasn’t immediately swept away by your brilliance?” Teasing.

“No.” Flatly. “She was unamused that someone ‘so young’ was also so highly ranked.”

“Ouch.”

“To be fair, i was quite proud of that fact, possibly even obnoxiously so.”

“Possibly.” Teasing. “How did the poetry come into play? I thought you said after someone turns you down, you let it go.”

“Active pursuit, yes, but...if you happen to impress them...maybe they’ll change their mind. She wasn’t impressed by my doctoring. And why should she be? She was a good doctor too. Poetry was something I hadn’t done in years, but I decided that would be my project. An epic telling the story of the colliding suns. It took me a few months, then I placed it on the Hub.”

“Hub?”

“Our version of the internet. We could interface with it easily and share information quickly and effectively. It is also where all poetry, stories and music were shared. My work quickly grew popular.”

“And caught her attention.”

“Yes, I nearly screwed that up. Distracted by everyone else who suddenly wanted my attention. It was a much bigger eail than I anticipated. But in context it makes sense. With so few awake at any given time, the influx of new material was slow and scarce. Those who minded the ships worked ten years shifts. They Were eager for something new to read and engage with.”

“But you didn't screw it up.”

“No. I...kept my eye on the price. Go the girl.” Shrugs. “Then the pods were fixed, and we were all put back to sleep. And that was that for 3,000 years or so.” Giving Amanda an odd look. “And this is really what you want to talk about?”

“In that story, I probably learned more about you than I did my first year in Defiance.” Kissing her. “I want to know...everything I can about you.”

“That’s a lot of history to cover.”

Smiling. “For you, I’ve got time.”

-090-

Amanda puts the marriage thing out of her mind,a nd the next night shea nd Doc wastch princess Birde. Amanda admits its good. But btofre the sex starts. Doc’s hailer foes off. Medical emergency. She has to go. Amanda lseeps in her bed alone, knowing it just as easily could go wthe other direction. 

Doc come back to bed in teh wee hours,a nd ahve as hort time togethe bfore she apsses out. Amanda gets up andg eos tow ork alone. 

-090-

This is very much teh way of things for the first week. Amanda is taking the ‘ask anythig you like’ seirously. 

One day,t hey are having a private lunch in manda’s office, ans seh asks, “How are indogenes and humans different? Sexually?”

“Aside from the hair versus no hair bit?” Teasing.

“Yes, I mean aside from teh obvious.”

“Humans are a...challenge, sexually speaking.” Tucking some stra hair back from Amanda’s face. “You have limited erogenous areas, your threwsholds for pain and pleasure fluxuate, and evne your age and reproductive cycle can have a massive impact on how...responsive you are in a given moment. It...keeps me on my toes.”

“And none fo that applies ot you.”

“Not relaly, no.”

Skeptical.

Meh glance at the door, then at the clock. Muttering to hersel, she pulls off one glove. “Come here.”

Amanda puts down ehr foot, and scootches closer. “Ok.”

“Take my hand.” She does so. “Seduce me.” Amanda grins.c”But you can only touch my hand.”

“...what?”

“Unless that’s too hard...”

Oh no she did not.

Amanda took the white, hex-patterned appendage betwewen her own, consiering the best mode of attack. Tenderly she pressed a kiss to the palm, and laid it flsuh against her cheek. Meh’s eyes have taken on a familiar cast, and she smiles. Then she nibbles on the palm 

Meh gives a quiet hum.

Amanda bites, gently. The hum gets louder. She licks over the bite mark,a nd then sucks at it gently. Meh reflexively crosses her legs. A few moments later, she’s quivering and choking how Amanda’s name. The Mayor pauses, mouth falling open. 

“Did you just-?”

“There’s a knock at the door. Meh quickly snatches her glove back on.

Amanda is still staring, but she’s starting to smile. 

The knock comes again.

“Com in,” Amanda, smiling growing. Its her assistant.

“Sorry to btoher you, ma’am, but a courier arrived. Shall I send him to eat first, or...?”

“Yes, do that. I won’t be much longer.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The door shuts. Amanda turns to Doc, still grinning.

“Was that...?” Doc just ives her a look. “But I didn’t even-”

“It doesn’t matter, and its whymost of us wear 15 layers all th etime. It...sheilds us from our overly sensitive skin.”

“So if...just anyone...?”

“That is entirely dependent on the circumstances. And like any other species, finding your tormentor attractive helps.”

“So now I’m your tormentor?”

“You are when you leave me like this ten minutes ebfore you started until tonight.” A deep kiss. Breaking it off. “Hopefully oyou find that nearly as distracting the rest of today. Brat.”

“Meh?”

Doc gets up to elave. Brief kiss on the lips. “See you tonight, legs.”

-090-

A few months pass quietly. More dicussions and revelations. They don’t spend eery evening together, but just about. Datak gloats a lot. 

Kendall and Nolan leave shortly after everything is sorted. 

A few other interrupted dates. A formal event. Then, a susprise guest.

-090-

Amanda worked steadily through the request for road repairs, tryign to balance the needs of her gorwing city against a very real budget. Her door wasopen, though, and when her assistnat popped her hea din to say she had a visitor the Mayor gladly set the papers aside and stood up. 

It was Lon Mumviel.

“Mr. Mumviel,” smiling, hand extended. “Have you gone tos ee Doc yet?”

“No, I was entrusted wtih missives by Councilman ____ for you and I wished to hand them ver immediately.”

“Of course.” Accepting them. Checking the time. “You rsister will be here shortly, if you wsih to wait fo rher. We were goin to have lunch toghet,e but I’ll understand if you’d prefer ot have her to yourself.”

“That is very generous of you, thank you. While I am witing, i was hoping to speak with oyou privately on a opersonal matter.”

“Of course.” Motioning to the couches. They sits across from one another. “Can I offer you somethign to drink?”

“Some water, if it is not too much trouble.” Amanda pours. “I have been informed my Meh that you and share...in a human sense, together.”

“Yes.” Calmly. “Is that a problem?”

“In so far as that you are human? No. You are, my all accounts, good to and for my sister. My concern is with the...uncertain and ambigious nature of your union.”

“Has Meh expressed this concern as well?”

“No. By her messages, she seems happy to content. I merely wish tobe certaint his is so while I am here to another errand.”

“What would that be?”

“A private matter. One I would hsare with my sister’s wife, but not my sister’s...friend.”

That is, of course, your perogative.”

“Why will you not wed my sister?”

“Being human, Mr. Mumviel, I don’t think my asnswer will satisfy.”

“Do you doubt the depth of her affection and desire for you?”

“No.” Taking a drin kot gather her thoughts.

“Is she unable you satisfy you sexually?”

Amana chokes. 

“I forgot. You human are often...reserved in your discussions of sex. My apologies if I offended.”

“No, no, I just...” clearing her throat. “I find Meh very attractive, and she more than satisfies me.”

“That is good, but it makes me wonder all the more why you do not simply wed.”Not judgement, just logical discussion. “Do you share a dwelling?”

“No, we both have our own residences.”

“Why? That seems unneccesarily wasteful and stressful. You must either have two of everything or constnatly try and recall where you left what.”

“It...work for us.”

“Hm.” Considering. “Is there something else? Is that why you have not wed yet?”

“Excuse me?”

“A third partner you are trying to bring into your union. If there is, you should just be honest with meh She was quite open-minded about such things when she was younger.”

“No. She is plenty for me by herself.” Quickly.

A long, considering look. “Then...why?”

“I believe, after discussing this with Meh and how our culter views marraige that I’m just not prepare to take that step yet.”

“Hm.” Neither approving nor disapproving. “I confess, I do not undersatnd, though I appreciate that you tried. Perhsp it is Meh. that you do not felel you know her as you should. I will tell you a story about my sister.” Taking a drink.

“Not all indgoene can interface with an ark brain, nor an all of those who can do so alone. When the indogene race was deciding who would go on the arks, being entrusted with the lives of the other votans meant we must be logical. So: lists were made and priorities were set. Our brothrs and Meh could all intereface with arkbrains alone. I could not. Meh had not yet chosen her path,a nd as does soemtiems happens he had two vastly different choices, boht of which she was equally talented in. A master of words, or a master of science. Somehow, she discovered that if she chose writing, I would nto be given a palce aboard the ark. They would not take two writers from the same family, and though I was still fairly oyung it was young I would not make a career of any skills useful on an ark. She chosen science, to save me. Pushed and coached me in my writing tomake be the mest. To give our parents peace that their dchidlren would all be saved.” Taking another drnk. “She gave up a very eays life for what has been a very hard one, for me.”

“That sounds like Meh.”

“Then if you know what kind of woman my sister is, why do you not entrust her a she has entrusted you?” leaning forward. “I will implore you with only this final thing: indogenes work and live best with cearly-laid boundaries. That does not guarantee that they will be followed, but in knowing where they are we...exist with less stress. What looks liek clear boundaries to you in your arrangement will be less so to her. If you truly care for her, eithr give her the boundaries she craves, or let her go she she may find the love and happienss she deserves with someone who will.” A pause, then standing suddenly. “Thank you for your time, Mayor Rosewater. I will not impose upon your hospitality any longer.”

“Ah...it was no trouble at all.” Standing as well.

Meh walks in. Puases. “Lom?”

“Meh.” Brief, reseved temple press. “It is good to see you. You look well.”

“I am.” Giving him a look. “You didn’t tellme you were coming. I severyting alright?”

“Family business. The Mayor has graciously agreed to allow me to usurp her lunch plans iwht you, as I am leaving again in the morning.”

Meh’s smile because a little set. She crosses to Amanda nd kisses her in a way she rarely does in public. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, of course.” A little breathless.

“Dinner, then?”

“Council meeting.”

“Right. I’ll see you at your place afterwards, then.”

“Ok.”

Another searing kiss.

A few minutes alter, Stamah walks in and pauses. “Amanda?”

“Hm?” Finally coming back to reality. It is unfair how good those kisses feel.

“No Dr. Yewll for lunch?”

Amanda does not miss the way the way that’s said. “Her brother arrived unexpectedly. They have family business to discuss.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, I know. We are not wed. I am not ;family’.” Getting annoyed.

“...I am sorry. I did not intend to inflict further pain.”

“I just...if I’m happy, and she's happy, what does it matter what anyone else thinks?”

“I could not say.”

“Hm.” But the kiss. “Do you think tonight’s meeting is going to be a long one?”

“A little birdy told me that Favi Nikoali wants to discuss property line rights in the Eastern Quarter again. So...yes. Unfortunately.”

Amanda sighs.

-090-

Meh and her brother. She is not pleased, and neither is he. He still asks his favor. 

“Tal and I have decided to have another child.”

“Congratulations.”

“It would honor us if you would contribute to the ____.”

“Oh.” Thinking. “Well, I...yes, yes, of course. When?”

“Tonight. When your clinic has closed.”

“Another baby. Did you tell Amanda about this?”

“No, she is not your wife.” Pointed.

“...you don’t want me to tell her.”

“No. This is news for family.”

“She is...a kind of family.”

“She is not your wife. Or your blood sister. Or your pledge-sister.”

“...no.”

“Then by my definition on this: she is not family.” Head press. “I respect that she is important tobyou, but I cannot approve of a situation that leaves you ill at ease.”

“I am not...” Sighing in frustration. “...I knew what I was agreeing when this began.”

“Either a thing is or it isn’t. It cannot be both.” Simply.

“There are rare exceptions.”

“Hm.” Smiling a bit. “...maybe there are. But I will leave their discovery to wiser heads than mine. We would like you to be there when we welcome his or her arrival.’

“...Amanda won’t be welcome.”

“...not unless things change. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Do you want my opinion?”

“Not particularly.” A long silence. “Ok...fine. What is it?”

“If she will not wed you, let her go.” Meh scoffs. “If she will not commit, but still wishes to pursue sexual encounters, then she must do so with no expectation of fidelity.”

“She’d never accept that, and it isn’t what I want.”

“Then...I don’t know what else to say.”

Meh’s hailer goes off.

“Duty calls.” Lom rises. “I will see you around the seventh evening bell.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Flatly.

-090-

Amanda slogs her way through a miserable rain back to the NeedWant. It's not that late though and she’s looking forward to a hot meal and perhaps a bath and soem alone with Meh. _____ meets her at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Is Doc Yewll alright?”

“Is there a reason she wouldn’t be?”

“She just...didn’t seem herself when she came in. Groggy.”

“I’m going up now. Could you have dinner sent up? And some hot tea?”

“Sure.”

Amanda quickens her step up the stairs.

The only light on in the room is the lamp by the bed. Meh is lying on top of the covers, with only her shoes off, looking miserable. 

“Meh?” Worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah.” Wincing as she sits up. “Trying to convince myself that helping family is worth the pain.”

“What happened?”

“...” Looking away.

Stiffly. “Your brother’s business. The kind you’d tell your wife but not-”

“Amanda,” Quietly. “If you want to fight about this, can it wait until I’m not in pain?”

“...I’m sorry.” Crossing to her. “What can I do to help.”

“Go eat and then get your skinny ass over here. I’m freezing.”

“Then why aren’t you under the covers?”

“...my arm hurt too much.”

“C’mon, let’s get you comfortable.” By the time Amanda has Meh stripped down and into the bed, the food has arrived. Amanda eats quickly, and changes into something warm and comfortable. Hours before she would normally sleep, she crawls into bed with Doc. 

“Where’s your brother?”

“At my place. I put clean sheets on the bed.”

“Before whatever happened to your arm, I hope.”

“Yes.” Muttered. “Mm, you’re so warm.”

“It’s because you laid down in wet clothes. Of anyone you should know better, Doc.”

“I’m hurting and a little drugged. I’m allowed to make a mistake.”

“You should rest tomorrow.”

“I plan to. Already hailed Samir. Maybe the day after, too.”

“...I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.”

“S’ok.”

“Meh?” 

“Hm?”

“Re you..happy? Wiht me?”

Meh cracks and eye open. “Lom got to you too, hm?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You make me happy.” A kiss or some such. “So yes, I’m happy with you.”

“Then Lo9m’s worry about...needing to wed.”

“Hm.” Noncommital.

“Meh?”

She’s asleep.

Amanda sighs, and settles in for a long night.

-090-

Amanda is up early the next morning, and slips out to see Lom’s convoy off. Hands over some replies for him to take back.

“How is Meh?”

“In pain.” Stiffly.

“It will pass.” Quiet acceptance.

“What did you do?”

“That is not for you to know.” Kindly. “Please tell Meh I will be in touch, hopefully with good news. Good day, Mayr Rosewater.” He goes.

Amanda goes into work. She is not her usual happy self. A bit before lunch Stamah confronts her, Tells her to take the rest of the day off. In bad grace, Amanda does so. Goes back to Doc.

Meh is up, and drinking the leftover tea from the night before. Amanda rings for some fresh food and a snack. 

“What’s soured your grapes, legs?” Amanda doesn’t reply. “Would you rather I guess?”

“I saw your brother before he left.”

“Ok.”

“He just...it’s infuriating how calm he can be while saying some of those things.”

“Ah.”

“I don’t like seeing people I care about in pain, and I care about you very much.” Leaning into Meh’s side. “And I still don’t know why you’re in pain.”

“I’ll be fine in a day or two.” Not an answer.

“You’re sure? This isn’t going to be like your hand, is it?”

“No, I’m sure. Its...superficial.”

Turning to face her. “

*Finish this out somehow! Things end settled...but not. Meh may say love, Amanda does not.

-090-

Amanda is given Luke to take care for Alak and Irisa for something, Stamah is busy and Datak is out of town traveling. She’s somewhat comfortable with him. However, the Liason has company visiting, and they have two children. Amanda is volunteered to take them all, as she has Luke. She is now officially over her head. So she calls Doc, who sweeps in to the rescue. 

Doc is matter of fact with the kids, and talks to them like adults. The kids like that, and seem drawn to her. Its super cute, and Amanda’s ovaries twist a bit.

“No.”

“No what?”

“No children.” Kisses. “I have everything I want right here.”

“I’m not disagreeing...”

“But?”

“But...a mini-Doc would be adorable.” Kisses.

“I was a terror as a child.”

“I doubt it.”

“There’s a whole host of stories I haven’t told you about my childhood.”

Some hours later.

“Yes, you were a terror.”

“See?”

Quiet. “You still want one.”

“...kind of.”

“No.”

-090-

Doc is in her clinic, doing her doctor thing. Running some tests. Someone walks in.

“Be there in a minute.”

“No rush.”

“Wyte?” Spinning around in her seat. “Come on back. What are you doing here, lady?”

“Sure you’re not busy?” Sauntering in, glancing around.

“I can spare 15 minutes for a friend.”

“Good, because I only need twelve.” Plops herself in Meh’s lap. Its an old indogene sex joke.

“What-?” Panicked.

“Meh?” Amanda. “Did Wyte come this way?”

“Meh is going to be occupied for-” Wyte.

“No I am not!” Quickly, loudly. “And will you get up-!”

Amanda rounds the curtain to see Wyte nearly fall out of Meh’s lap. 

In indojinse. Wyte, “What was that for?!”

“I’m with Amanda now.”

“Then wear the collar! How as I supposed to-”

“Not like that. We aren’t wed.”

Long pause. “...then I can sit where I want.” Moving to go back.”

“No you can’t.” Standing quickly, crossing to Amanda. “It’s a human thing.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No, I-”

“You aren’t wed, you aren’t taken. And you owe me. A very handsome fellow has been rebuffing me for a month, and I need some help. Tonight, my usual rooms in the embassy. Tell her whatever you want, but you owe me.” Walking towards them. Kissing Meh on the lips at the last second. Meh pulls back stiffly. “Tonight.” She glances at Amanda. “Mayor Rosewater. Lovely to see you again.”

“What the hell was that?” Amanda, dangerously quiet. 

“A very frustrated and needy Wyte,” Sighing. “Someone she’s interested in isn’t interested back, and she’s looking for a quick fix.”

“And she can’t just go to the NeedWant like everyone else because...?”

“Because according to the views of the indogene, I’m...not taken, and she thinks I owe her.” Grudging. “Which is...kind of true.”

“Excuse me?”

“The reason we only had sex once was because she realized I was...already interested in someone else. It was nice being with her, but it wasn’t what I wanted. However, Wyte can be...chatty, and I didn’t want to give her to say anything to her. So...I lied. Which is a very un-indogene thing to do.”

“Really?”

“Also, you took it to mean something it didn’t, and I didn’t want to...make things more complicated than they already were.”

“How did she find out?”

“She said it was written all over my face the day we finally got in touch with Nolan and Datak.”

“Was she mad?”

“Mostly annoyed and amused.” Shrugs. “She likes you.”

“Then why the...posturing.”

“Probably because she’s...frustrated.” Clearing her throat. “And like I said, indogene custom. I’m not wed, so I should be free. Also...I panicked, which probably didn’t help.”

“You? Panicked?”

“I was afraid of what you would think if you came back here and she was...sitting on my lap.” Quickly. “She just came in and sat right down, I didn’t-”

“It’s ok.” Smiling a bit. “I trust you.” Smile falling away. “Dr. Vodran, however...”

“She isn’t trying to hurt you. This isn’t personal.”

“So she’d keep her lips to herself if we were...?”

“Mm....not necessarily. But if we were wed, then she would ask us both.”

“...what?”

“Indogenes who are wed are considered a ‘unit’. You ask both or all of them, and if they accept then...” Amanda looks incredulous. 

“What?”

“Did you and Lev ever...?”

“No. But we also spent most of our marriage in fairly isolated labs. It wasn’t something we ever...sought after. But if the right person had come along...maybe.”

“That’s all so...rational.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Humans usually aren’t as...rational. Not when it comes to this sort of thing.”

Chuckling. “Oh, believe me...I know.” Heads together.

“Why me?” Whispered. “Why put up with...everything?”

“Because I think you’re worth it.” Soft kiss.

Amanda’s hailer goes off.

“Yes?”

They’re almost ready to start.

“I’m coming.” They’ll finish later.

-090-

The meetings go well, and (prompted by Wyte) the Envoy traveling through hosts a gathering that night. Including: dancing! Wyte is not even bothering to hide her flirting with Meh. Doc is not happy, Amanda is less happy. Its a very...uncomfortable evening. They return to the clinic. Meh is exhausted and Amanda is pissed. They’re downstairs, so Meh can lock up a few things. Then Wyte comes in. Meh asks to deal with it privately, and Amanda retreats to the back room to wait. 

“Meh, dearest, its time.”

“No.” Coldly.

“Don’t you see what she’s doing to you? She has you practically dangling from the end of a string-!”

“That’s not true.”

“She won’t marry you. Has she even said she loves you?”

“That isn’t your business.”

“She hasn’t, has she.” Sadly. A long pause. “Marry me.”

“What?” Incredulous.

“Marry me. I will do anything to get you out of this mess. Marry me, and come back with me to the VC.”

“I don’t want to marry you, and I’ll never go back there. Not to live. Not to stay.”

“Then I’ll relocate here. Or anywhere else you like. We can go to California. Or Europe.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m being honest.” Stepping close and touching her cheek. “I didn’t say anything before, because at first I thought you weren’t quite over Lev and it didn’t seem fair. Then the truth came out, and...to say something then didn’t seem fair either. I thought: well, this Nolan fellow won’t be gone forever. And when he comes back, I can return and try again. See if maybe a rather beautiful doctor might be open to a different....possibility.”

“...why didn’t you just say something before?”

“You weren’t ready to hear it. I’m not sure you are now, but I can’t leave you here like this. This isn’t what you deserve.”

“I love her.”

“She doesn’t love you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“She’s a self-serving pink-skin (look up other human insults)-”

The smack of flesh on flesh rang through the following silence.

“Get out.”

“Meh, I-”

“Get out!”

“Meh?” Amanda, from the back room. When she rounds the corner, Wyte is holding her cheek. 

“We’re done,” Meh, glaring at Wyte who is silently retreating. Meh shoves her hands in her pockets, her entire body almost vibrating with suppressed emotion. 

“...I’m going upstairs.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Do you want me to stay with you or go home?”

Go home. Because home isn’t with here, but it should be, because home is only where Amanda is, and-

She doesn’t love you.

“...do whatever you want.” Walking away. “You’ll know where to find me.” She leaves. 

-090-

Two hours later, Amanda finds herself at the NeedWant in a secluded corner, working her way through a bottle of brandy she suspects is slightly watered down. Not that she blames Shirley, at the rate she’s going its probably wise.

A group exits one of the temporary rooms on the ground floor. Its Wyte, with both of the indogenes she employs. Amanda looks away, hoping she isn’t noticed. She can still hear them talking in indojinse and kisses being exchanged. 

A moment later, the seat next to her creaks and Amanda glances over.

“My compliments on your establishment,” Wyte, taking Amanda’s cup for her own and stealing a sip. “Your girls are very hospitable-” Taking a look at the glass, then a second drink. “...do you always water your drinks?”

“Meh conspired with my bartender against me. Something about cutting my liver a little slack.”

“Sounds like her. Speaking of which: why aren’t you with her?”

“She wouldn’t tell me what you said, and when I asked if she wanted me to stay or go home, she looked at me like I stabbed her. Which, considering she slapped you for something she wouldn’t tell me about seemed entirely unfair...”

“I believe the human phrase is ‘home is where the heart it’,” trying the drink a third time, then setting it aside. “Which would imply that your home is not with Meh. Why, then, are you with her?” Motioning for another drink.

“Excuse me?”

“Why are you ‘dating’ Meh? If she isn’t where your heart is, why be with her at all?”

“That is personal. And none of your business.” 

“I asked her to marry me.”

Amanda chokes on her watered-down brandy.

“Thought that might get your attention.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I think she’s worth it.” Bluntly. “She’s not only one of the most brilliant individual of her generation, you could cut diamonds with her wit and her ass once you get it out in the open...well, you know.” Sighing. “And if that isn’t enough...she knows how to make you feel like you’re the only woman worth knowing in the world.”

“Do you love her?”

“No, but if she looked at me like she looks at you I bet I could learn to pretty jekking quick. Do you?”

“I don’t think I should be talking about this to you.”

“Tell me you love her, and I’ll leave it alone.”

“What?”

“Make me believe that she’s the center of your world or I won’t stop chasing her until she’s mine.” Leaning forward. “I have been kicking myself these last few months for not speaking plainly to her before I left. I know she wasn’t interested in me like that. I know she was in love with you. I still could have done more. Instead, I left hoping that Nolan fellow would come, scoop you up, and thus leave her free and open to...a different possibility.”

“You.”

“A girl can dream. And Meh Yewll is capable of generating a lot of...dreams.” A wide smile. “A dreams I intend to make a reality when I pluck her from your bed and tuck her into mine-”

Amanda stopped listening as the indogene continued with a rather graphic, detailed and zealous litany of what precisely she meant to do once Meh was in said bed. She would be lying if she said a few of the more...unusual details weren’t filed away for later, but mostly she was focused on the realization that...she could lose Meh.

The indogene had been a pillar in her life for years now. Dependable. Constant. Consistent. Unchanging. Stable. But...no one else had actively attempted to take her away before. To...be the one thing Amanda dug her heels against. 

Meh. Married.To Wyte.

It was a chasm below her feet that she hadn’t seen until she was halfway across. 

A life without Doc. Because if Wyte succeeded, she couldn’t see how they would stay in Defiance. Wyte was too important, and the VC had not bothered to hide the fact that they wanted Doctor Yewll’s return very badly. 

No more meals together. No more hand to hold when things got tough. No more reassuring looks in meetings and no more witty remarks to make her smile when she was feeling down. 

It was like looking at a photo album with all the pictures torn in half. So much of her life, wrapped up in one woman, and...and...

She couldn’t lose her.

“No.”

Wyte paused, tilting her head to the side. Amanda saw she was holding her own glass now, the liquor inside a distinctly darker color than her own. And as much as that pissed her off...it was also a comfort. A reminder of the woman who cared enough to take care of her health so she’d be around for a long while yet. 

“Say again?” the indogene said with a smirk.

“No. Its not going to happen.”

“And who’s going to stop me?” Challenge.

“I am.”

“You can’t even make up your mind.”

“I just did.” Swallowing the rest of her watered drink. “I love Meh. And you know what?”

“What?”

“We’re getting married tomorrow.”

“Are you sure about that?” Doubtful.

“She already told me she’d say yes.” More to herself. “She’s going to say yes. I need a ring. Shirley!”

The lady who runs the NeedWant comes.

“No, you can’t have another bottle.”

“I don’t need one. No one’s rented the backroom tomorrow, right?”

“...no.”

“Good. I’m reserving it.”

“Alright. What’s happening?”

“I’m getting married. To Doctor Yewll.”

“Does she know that?” Stunned.

“Not yet.” Standing. “She will soon. Twenty people, probably. We’ll need food and drinks for afterwards. And an open bar. And music.”

“...right.” She just rolls with it. “Call me in the morning to confirm.”

“And you-” Bends down and kisses Wyte full on the mouth. “Thank you.”

Stunned. “...you’re welcome.”

“Excuse me. I have apologizing to do.”

“Yeah, sure.” Watches her walk away. “...dammit.” Not sure what happened. Humans! That wasn’t at all how she thought she would react. She’d hoped to drive them apart. It would have worked with an indogene. But then that kiss...

Maybe humans were worth pursuing after all. 

A hand slid onto her shoulder, and she glanced up to see Sal, one of her companions from earlier, sitting on the arm of her chair. “Yes?”

“You know, I have a doctor’s coat.”

“Do you?” Neutral faced.

“And while she’s not supposed do it anymore...Maggie over there when she puts her hair in a certain kind of braid does a very good impression of a certain government figure in this town.” Leading.

Wyte considers the script in her pocket, and the kiss still lingering on her lips. 

“Is Maggie free?”

“Why yes, I believe she is.” Catching the girl’s eye from across the room.

Well, at least she had a good distraction from her misery.

-090-

Amanda goes straight to the clinic. Its fairly late now, and she remembers how she left her when she hits the top of the stairs. Taking a moment to calm herself down, she tries the door handle and finds it unlocked. Enters and locks it behind herself.

Meh is in the bed, curled up on her side, not asleep. Amanda can tell by how tense her shoulders are.

“Meh?” No response. Amanda sheds her coat, scarf and boots and climbs onto the bed behind her. “Meh...I’m sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. Can we talk?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Dryly.

“Um....a few things, actually.”

“Go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

Amanda reminds herself that his is no less than she deserves. “Meh.” Fitting their bodies together like she’s done a hundred times before, kissing her on the back of the neck. “In this time and in this place, and for as long as this is so...will you marry me?”

Doc goes still, moments tick by. Finally “...why now?”

Amanda’s stomach drops, but she perseveres. “Because...a lot of things that I never thought through until now. Because...I love you, and I want to make you as happy as you make me. Because you are so much more than I ever imagined was possible. Because I very selfishly want to keep you to myself. But mostly because....I want to. I want to marry you. Tomorrow, if we could.”

“Tomo-?!”

“Small ceremony. Less than 20 people, Just you and me, Irisa and the Tarrs, Wyte, Samir, maybe some VC people...should someone officiate? Are there even officiators for indogene weddings? Not that it matters...”

“You’re serious.” Incredulous.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.” Temples together. “You were right. A thing either is or isn’t, and I desperately want this to be an ‘is’.” Kissing. So much kissing. Air is needed eventually.

“So.” Breathing heavily. “That was a-?”

“Yes.” Smiling against her neck. “I already told you what I would say.”

“I was afraid I’d missed my chance.” Tracing the edge of her spots. “After all, its been nearly a year...and Wyte being Wyte...” Grumbles the last bit.

“...she told you.” Quietly. “Amanda...is that why? Is this really what you want?”

“Yes. Wyte was just...the straw that broke the pow’s back.” Pulling her back in close. “I came to Defiance running from marriage. I sort of convinced myself that it just wasn’t for me. And even though this has been different from any relationship I’ve ever had before...I still panicked the first time it came up.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Teasing.

“But you said we didn’t have to, and I guess I just sort of decided that we wouldn’t then. Right up until Wyte made me actually consider what life would be like without you in it.”

“Easier? Less complicated?”

“And you say I fish for compliments.” Tickling or some such. “Lonelier for one. Emptier. Sadder. Its pretty pathetic, actually, when I think about how much I used to look forward to our trips. Just to get to...take a nap on your shoulder. To feel your arm against mine. And um...do you remember the time you cold soaked in the flooding?”

“Not really. Except waking up and panicking because I had no idea why you were wrapped around me like that. The healer fetched me to check on my patients, and by the time I got back you were awake and acting like nothing had happened.”

“I remember it. About just...holding you. And wishing you were awake to hold me back while being grateful you weren’t at the same time.” Smiling. “I didn’t realize you kept the shirt.”

“You want to hear something beyond sappy?”

“What?”

“I didn’t wash it for months. I knew it didn’t smell like you anymore. I still couldn’t bring myself to clean it.”

“What changed?”

“Do you remember the unfortunate incident with the expired pow milk and young Luke?”

“...you can stop there. I don’t need to know the rest.”

“Wearing it made me feel as safe as that night.”

“So...I suppose since we’re getting married tomorrow I should ask you what we need for an indogene wedding?”

“Wee can use the human ceremony if you want.”

“No. Unless you’re going to go Betazoid on me and insist we marry naked, I want to do it your way.”

“...really, legs? A Star Trek reference?”

“Kenya was a fan.” Wrinkling her nose. “I always preferred Star Wars-”

“That’s it, the wedding’s off.”

Amanda laughs. “I know you have all of it. I saw it in your video collection.”

“You may regret uncovering that secret, my dear. No we’re going to watch all of it.”

“As long as I’m with you...I don’t care. But about what I asked you *yawns*-”

“It can wait until morning, legs.”

And- it did.

-090-

Datak woke to his wife yanking back the curtains far to early in the morning. 

“Dearest wife, why are you waking me at this forsaken hour?” Covering his head. “You do recall I had a very late night...”

“Amanda just called. She’s getting married to Meh this afternoon, and we’re invited.”

“...you’re kidding.”

“No, I just spoke with her myself. You need to get dressed quickly as you are spending the day with the doctor to help her prepare.”

“...they aren’t wasting time,a re they?”

“I was at least able to convince Amanda that holding the ceremony at the Needwant was not the best decision. She I will pick a room in Town Hall and decorate it. You will be helping Meh find rings, pick appropriate music with Alak for the party afterwards, and helping her rearrange her home to include a second full-time occupant.

“I didn’t even know Meh was planning on asking her, the sly fox.”

“She wasn’t. Amanda is the one who asked.” Smugly.

“Well...chup.” It was a bet between them. “I am rather glad now you talked me out of my original idea.”

“I thought you might be.” Smirking. “Now, up you get. We have a very busy day.”

“Yes, dear.”

-090-

Berlin rolls into town mid-morning. They hadn't planned to stop this far east before turning back, there’s an arkfall forcing them in, so they decided to come the extra eight hours and restock and rest for a bit. She heads toTown Hall, and finds Stamah in the middle of a whirlpool of chaos.

“What’s going on?”

“A wedding. Amanda’s, actually.”

“...what?”

-090-

Amanda is in her office, trying to sort through everything that has to be done for the next few days. They are taking three or for day to themselves, and then a week or so of half days. She doesn’t look up when her door opens.

“This better be important.” Still signing and reviewing things.

“Well, I dunno, the fact that you’re getting married and I didn’t know feels kind of important.” Berlin.

Amanda gets up, and they hug. “But...how...?”

“Arkfall, several hours west of here. It keeps creeping east, and we decided to wait ti out here instead of camping in the badlands.”

“How long?”

“It’s been constant for about two days. Apparently some bigger chunks in space collided and this is the aftermath.”

“We haven’t heard anything...”

“Nothing should come this far east, so don’t worry about it. You’re getting married!”

“I know!” Seeing her ring. “...did you and Conrad...?”

“In San Fran, yeah. His parents were throwing a fit about us getting back together, and we just decided: chup it. We’ll tied the knot, and threaten a scandal if they don’t get over themselves.”

Tugging on Berlin’s Van Bach jacket. “Clearly they did.”

“Yeah....we do have our uses, and since I insist on traveling with him in the convoy we’re out of sight and out of mind most of the time.” Smirking. “And at Christmas, I’m the favorite aunt.”

“I bet you are.” Grinning. “I’m actually...really glad you’re here. Don’t tell Meh, but I feel like most of the wedding guests are her friends. Two more faces on mind side will be great.”

“Four, actually. I meant to tell you, Nolan and Kendall are with us. Their roller broke down a few hours outside of town.”

“Where are they?”

“With Doc. Nolan wanted her to look Kendall over.”

“Why? Is she ok?”

“Uh...it’ll be easier if you just got see for yourself.”

-090-

“This shouldn’t be possible.”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve said that, Doc,” Nolan said as he stood beside her. “But obviously...”

“I know, I know.” Waving him away. “And you’ve given me everything from the doctor in Austin?”

“Yes. That’s all of it.”

“Whoever it is, they’re a friggin’ genius. I never would have thought-”

Amanda bursts in, sees Kendall.

“Wait, you’re-”

“Pregnant.” Kendall, smiling. 

“Meh, how is that-?”

“Implanted uterus apparatus, an egg created from Kenya’s DNA and Nolan provided the sperm...you got a baby.” Still staring at the charts. “This is really incredible work...”

“Doc?” Kendall.

“You’re fine. So is baby. Do you know the gender?”

“Not yet.” Kendall.

“Do you want to know?” Doc, mildly. 

They both stop and stare.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Stare at each other now.

“When you make up your mind, let me know.” Smirking.

“I can’t believe...” Amanda, hugging Kendall.

“So you’re happy?”

“Of course! You’re here, and you’re pregnant, and today-!”

“Today what?” Confused.

“Meh!” Amanda, incredulous. Doc looks up wide-eyed. “You didn't-”

“Wha-? Oh! Uh...” Guilty. “Sorry, I...”

Amanda crosses around to her, and takes her hand. “We’re getting married today.”

“What-”

“Really?”

“That's wonderful!”

Hugs all around for Amanda, handshakes for Doc, who is still half-absorbed in the data sheets.

“Meh.” Amanda, reproachful.

“What? This is fascinating, and if I’m going to take over-”

“Will she be ok for a few days?”

“I mean, probably, but...” Amanda shuts the screen, gives her a pointed look. “-I have work to do, because I’m getting married in a few hours to the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Good answer.” Kiss on the cheek. 

Kendall goes with Amanda, not sure what Nolan does. 

Blah blah blah.

-090-

They decide, in the end to go with the human ceremony (which is not at all because I'm too lazy to come up with an indogene specific ceremony, I swear). 

They kiss, and they exchange rings.

“The party isn’t huge, but it is warm and lively. They eat and drink too much, and sign the license that is used to document marriages in Defiant and the one for the VC. Figure out who officiates and witnesses and all that.

They all party far too late, and Wyte finds someone else to attach herself to. A human this time? Dancing for sure.

When they finally fall into bed together several hours later:

“I have something I want you to think about.”

“Waffles.” Smiling. “That’s what I want for breakfast.”

“Noted, but not what I was going to say.” Snuggling closer. “My brother wants us to travel to Brazil in a few months, to be there for the welcoming of their new child.”

“Us?”

“You’re my wife. He’d probably be offended if I didn’t bring you.” Quietly. “That is how my arm was hurt.”

“I don’t understand.”

Explain indogene births in depth, and the sacrifice for them. 

“So...that time you said ‘in a test tube’-”

“I wasn’t joking. I have no actual reproductive organs.”

“...the Omec.”

“The Omec.” Ironic.

“You said egg and sperm. How do indogene...?”

“Same thing, more or less. The Omec designed it, but I like to think we perfected it.” Shrugging. “There are advantages to it. No accidental pregnancies for one. Or periods or being ‘in heat’ or...anything like that.”

“You said you don’t mind the blood.”

“I don’t. But other than the extra lubrication and especially sensitive nipples, I know you don’t enjoy it.”

“...true.” Sighing. “I’ve never been to Brazil. How long would we be gone for?”

“Depends. By ship would probably be faster, but I don’t know if I can afford the fare.”

“Hm, something to think about another time.” Turning over so they’re face to face. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The perfect wedding.”

“I think Stahma is the one you want to thank.”

“She’ll get a nice card. For you I have something more...personal in mind.

-090-

The next few days together  
-waffles!  
-Meh wearing some of Amanda’s clothes  
-Changes to the space  
-etc

-090-

Meh guides Kendall through the pregnancy, and ends up delivering as well. Its a healthy baby girl. Named Rebecca.

-090-

Meh and Amanda go to Brazil on the VC’s dime for the birth of the new baby, and to take care of other things. Some political. Some not. They are traveling some kids, and between all the new babies and them Amanda has baby fever. Meh doesn’t worry about it, because they can’t get pregnant. 

While there, she is asked to attend a special meeting. The indogene race is in severe decline, and projections show that unless drastic measures are taken it will disappear in four generations or less. They are asking everyone to do their part, either by giving the VC permission to use their source print to create children for others to raise or to take steps to raise kids of their own. 

Meh only needed to glance at Amanda to know what she wanted to do. Meh’s reluctance is not about not liking kids, but about doubting any child being able to accept her legacy. Amanda talks her around, and they agree to give it a go. They end up with five different genetic samples, and return home with them. Over six years, those become 4 healthy children. Amanda stays the Mayor and Meh the Doctor. They have a house by the clinic. 

So Many Kids-!!

Its not happily ever after-

But its close enough.


End file.
